A Twist of Tales
by Sunny-Donna
Summary: Ron and Hermione are plucked from Malfoy Manor in their Seventh Year and taken to the beginning of their Fourth. Everything is calm, everything is ordinary. So what's this strange new book doing here? And what tales are changing? Let the stories commence and the tides change. T for mild swears.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Characters, Settings and Possible Other Ideas belong to JKR.**_

_I was inspired by WizardDragon to write an RTB fic involving Future Ron and Hermione from Seventh Year. Which is how this story was born. I've taken permission to write the idea, since they are highly similar. If you haven't seen WizardDragon's fic yet, I highly recommend you do. It's a great RTB!_

_I'm writing this a bit differently, as I won't use all the book, and mostly it'll be snippets and edited versions of the books. I was a huge fan of MissCHsparkle's RTBs and was reading them before I made an account on the site, only for them to get deleted. I found out that she may be posting again in that manner, and that it would work, so I hope to do the same. If anything should happen, well, we'll see. _

_This is my second HP fanfic that I'm writing. The first is a Next Gen Time travel story. If you're interested, check that one out too :) Hope you enjoy the story!_

_**The Arrival of The Endangered**_

_"Come and have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, Harry" said Ron. "Come on - three on three, Bill and Charlie and Fred and George will play...You can try out the Wronski Feint..."__"Ron," said Hermione, in an I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive sort of voice, "Harry doesn't want to play Quidditch right now...He's worried, and he's tired...We all need to go to bed..."__"Yeah, I want to play Quidditch," said Harry suddenly. "Hang on, I'll get my Firebolt."__Hermione left the room, muttering something that sounded very much like "Boys." (Goblet of Fire) _

As the boys shuffled around to find their brooms, they heard a sudden scream, that sounded very much like Ginny. It wasn't the playful shriek of someone in trouble, or the angry cry of an annoyed girl, but the scream of someone shocked, scared or both. The scream pierced through the normal raucous air of the Burrow, and caused Pig to begin hooting madly as he twittered around. The high-pitch of the shriek rang in their ears, and caused them to freeze in their steps.

When the screaming stopped, both boys raced downstairs. Hermione was already rushing down, however, both boys managed to overtake her in a matter of a few seconds. On the bottom floor, Fred and George had managed to get there, with what looked like an armful of Weasley Products. Bill and Charlie pushed past the three, their wands already drawn as they headed to where Ginny was.

They headed to the living room area, where a frightened Ginny stood by the fireplace. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be staring at the floor. Up on the steps, the twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood. Ron and Hermione had to duck down to peer through the railings into the living area. Harry and the twins stood at the base three steps, trying to see over Bill and Charlie. Both elder Weasley brothers were flanking the doorway, and Mrs. Weasley had already rushed from the kitchen into the living room. She stood in front of both boys, and all three blocked the view.

"What the bloody hell?!" said Charlie loudly, his wand arm dropping to his side.

"Who- How?" asked Bill, his wand still straight, though it wavered a bit.

"What's going on?" asked an annoyed Fred.

"Let us see too!" argued George, trying to peer over Bill.

"Ginny, go upstairs right now!" ordered Mrs. Weasley, as Ginny began to sidle from the fireplace towards her older brothers.

She rushed beside Bill, who wrapped an arm around her, but she didn't move to head upstairs. Rather, her gaze was transfixed past Mrs. Weasley to something on the ground. She gave a yelp suddenly, and everyone turned to see Crookshanks slide through the doorway towards whatever Mrs. Weasley was staring at. He mewed nervously, and was then out of site.

"N- No Crookshanks!" said Hermione from the steps, a nervous quiver in her voice.

"Go upstairs kids! Bill, get my First Aid supplies- Charlie, Floo St. Mungos!" ordered Mrs. Weasley, finally stepping forward and moving towards Crookshanks.

Everyone gasped at the sight from the steps. Mrs. Weasley was leaning next to an injured and pale looking girl. She was covered in grime, her face was blackened and ashy. Her skin was pale, and she looked far too thin and weak. Her hair frizzy brown hair was matted and greasy, as though she hadn't had a decent bath. Her pulse neck had a thin red line, and to Harry's horror, he realized she was bleeding from there! The line looked so straight, that Harry wondered if it was an intentional wound. Mrs. Weasley was waving a wand over her, though Harry wasn't sure what she was doing. It didn't look as efficient as Madame Pomfrey, as her hand was shaking, but she was muttering something under her breath. Her other hand was matting the thin red line on the girl's neck, soaking the blood up with her sleeve.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly, gripping the railing in shock.

"Oh my! W-will she be okay?" asked Hermione, starting to tear up in shock.

"Get upstairs guys," said Bill weakly, as he moved to the kitchen, past the kids on the steps, to get his mother's medicines.

"What about her?" asked Ginny nervously, "Where-

"I'll get St. Mungo's," said Charlie, giving Ginny a gentle pat on her head before moving to the fireplace.

"Shh, she's waking up!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly. "Maybe we can find her parents."

"An ennervate?" asked Charlie, moving to the fireplace.

"R- Ron," moaned the girl, her voice hoarse and raspy, much like everyone's voices after the Quidditch World Cup. She was shaking her head and looking around in a daze. On the steps, the redheaded boy gave a jolt, as everyone else glanced at him.

"Ron, who's Ron sweetie?" asked Mrs. Weasley gently, as Bill returned with her medicinal bag.

"He- Where is he? Where's Harry?" asked the girl urgently, gripping Mrs. Weasley's hand tightly, "Are they safe?!"

"How does she know you two?" asked the twins in unison, glancing at them in shock.

"Of- Of course they are, they're upstairs- Do you mean Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter?!" asked Mrs. Weasley incredulously, taking a potion from Bill and gently helping the girl drink it, as she winced in pain.

"They- The dungeon- I could hear them, Ron I heard him- He's safe- they're safe, right?" asked the girl, a frantic tone to her voice as some colour returned to her cheeks.

"Dungeon- What dungeon?!" asked Mrs. Weasley, her eyes widening in shock as the girl winced.

"Manor- The manor- Voldemort-

Immediately all the Weasleys and Hermione flinched. Charlie dropped the Floo powder, causing the girl to glance at him. Mrs. Weasley still held her hand, wondering if the girl was suffering some kind of brain damage. She glanced at Charlie, wondering what was taking him so long to Floo St. Mungo's.

"Charlie, call St. Mungo's!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly, as she gently pet the ill girl's forehead. A bandage came around her neck. It had a light gauze wiped on it to help heal the wound quickly.

"No! We can't! It's- No!" argued the girl feebly, her eyes wide.

"They'll help you," assured Mrs. Weasley, suddenly nervous.

Charlie froze, unsure as he glanced between his mother and the injured girl. He wondered if they were getting messed up in something dangerous. However, he suddenly noticed the girl's eyes widen as she began to take everything in. And then her expression changed. Unlike the injured animal he'd associated her with earlier, she now looked scared and alert. Almost like the trust they'd been building was gone in a second.

Then she screamed.

* * *

Ron stood outside the Burrow, staring at it with a sudden strange feeling. It was a warm, summer day. Probably one of the last of the season. A slight breeze hung in the air as the sun glistened down on them. He stared around him. The grass was tall and green, fresh and smelled like heaven. The air was warm on his body, a fresh break from the cold. His hair was matted and dirty, and stuck to his face from the grease. His eyes were wild and frightened as he stared around. Beside him was a backpack, and with a start, he realized it was his own pack. He'd carried it from Bill's house.

Ron slung the bag on his shoulder, and stared at the Burrow. It was still alive. But different. Something was terribly wrong. Where was Hermione? Where was Harry? One minute he was staring at Hermione in the arms of Bellatrix, a knife at her throat, and the next, he was gone. A white light from the Deluminator had lit up, engulfing them together. He'd felt a tight constrain around his throat, slowly heating him up. It was like he was the cork on a bottle of Butterbeer, that was starting to pop off. He'd seen Hermione, and he'd tried to reach her. He'd managed to grab her hand, as he swam through the hot white light, but then he'd let go, and they were gone.

Now, he was in front of the Burrow, scared, alone, and uncertain. His own home was too different. It looked dirtier than he remembered, though, he had left right before the wedding. But it didn't look like Death Eaters had ransacked it. Moreover, the weather was too nice. It was a warm summery day- but the last time he'd stepped outside, he was certain it was a the start of spring, with rain pouring down every other day, and the last remnants of a winter chill hovering in the air. Where was Hermione? Where was Harry? They had to be safe, right? He couldn't lose them! Not now! Not when he'd just made things right!

He then heard her scream. It was hoarse, weak, but it sounded to him. From inside the house. And he knew everything was wrong. This was not his world. It was some new trick. Bellatrix was messing with them again. He banged open the kitchen door, and stared at the kitchen. It was too clear, too friendly. He paused, as though he had been blinded. Like a world he hadn't seen in a long time. His hand brushed over the table, and he heard her scream again. _Hermione._

He had to get to her, before anything else happened. He rushed through the kitchen, to Hermione.

* * *

"Who are you?!" yelled Fred suddenly, as a red-headed man burst through the kitchen. Immediately, everyone turned.

The man before them was strange. He was dressed in muggle clothes, like the girl. His hoodie was grey and tattered. It was torn in a variety of places. The hood itself seemed to be hanging on only halfway through. His red hair was dull and grimy, and seemed flat instead of buoyant. He had a thin Weasley nose, and blue eyes that matched all the Weasley brothers, but he was thin, tall, and had a wild look in his eye. The familiar feeling of his appearance was waved off by an unfamiliar aura.

"What's going on out here?" asked Bill, stepping out to where a frozen Ginny stared at something in the hall. He turned and immediately drew his wand up to see a red-headed man glaring at them all.

"Where is she?" he asked tightly, his wand pointing at all of them, though, when he reached Hermione, it hovered and then went straight past her.

"Who are you?" asked Bill, raising his own wand at the man, as Charlie moved to flank him.

"Where is she?!" he ordered, his voice louder.

"Ron!"

On the steps, Ron flinched and glanced at the girl, who was shakily trying to get away from his mother. He couldn't understand why the girl was calling his name. How had she known him and Harry? He could see Hermione glancing at him, and wondering what was going on. If only he knew.

"Hermione!" called the man, glancing at the door, a relief evident in his voice, as his wand grew tighter.

This time, Hermione gaped at the man, and then at the girl. She seemed to be thinking, as her wand dropped. Everyone was staring between them, and then the man stepped forward. Bill immediately sent a stunning spell at him, which was deflected easily. The man started to send spells wildly, and Bill had to keep up a shield, as Charlie tried to attack back. Red light flickered off the shield, and Mrs. Weasley stared in horror, drawing her own wand, but was pressed back by Charlie. Finally, Charlie was disarmed, and Bill's shield fell. She moved to see the man, and gasped. He looked like a Weasley! He could- Ron?! She couldn't understand.

"Let me get to her, and then we'll be gone," said the man- Ron- with a determined expresion. He was glaring at them all, determined to get out.

"Ron!" came the voice from inside, and he stepped forward again, holding Charlie's wand.

"We- We want to help," said Mrs. Weasley softly, trying to reason with the boy.

"We don't need help," said the man gruffly, moving past them, as he entered the living room.

"Ron!" said the girl, weaker now, as she stared at him, and began to cry in relief. He moved towards her, and scooped her into his arms, holding her against him as his body relaxed. Everyone stared at them for a few seconds, as Bill raised his wand.

"Hermione," said the man in relief, as his hand went through her hair, holding her to him.

"Where is- Is Harry with you? Where are we? What's-

"I don't know," said the man tightly, as Bill flinched at their conversation. He didn't want to associate the man as anything remotely similar to his youngest brother. Not when he looked like that, especially. That kind of hunted expression didn't suit Ron's face.

"But-

"Shh, we need to go Hermione, let's just go," ordered the man softly, brushing her hair as she leaned into him, her eyes meeting his.

And that's when the Floo opened.

* * *

Ron and Hermione turned to stare at the Fireplace. He could sense Hermione was barely able to stand, and he was practically holding her up. When the Floo network opened, he tightened his grip on Wormtail's wand, as Hermione held on to his neck with her arms. He had to get them both out safely. He grimaced as she held tighter on to him, and he felt himself getting nervous. The wands from Mrs. Weasley, Bill and the kids were pointed to him, and he couldn't risk getting Hermione hurt that way.

From the fireplace stepped Percy Weasley, and what he saw shocked him. His wand came out, though he fumbled nervously. He stared wildly at the scene before him, and Ron stared at his brother. If anything he, was even more confused. _What was Percy doing here?_

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" snarled Ron, turning to face all of them, his wand pointed at them.

"Who- Mother- What- Should I- Mother!" asked Percy wildly, staring at the scene, his eyes bulging.

"How can you ask us what's going on! You barged in here, remember?" snarled Bill, getting irritated with the red-headed man's behavior.

"Ron, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," said Hermione, paling as she glanced around.

"Isn't Kansas in America?" asked Ron with a start, staring at Hermione and wondering if she was suffering some sort of brain damage.

"No- never mind, just- I- they're Weasleys, we can trust them, can't we?" whispered Hermione to him.

Ron stared at Hermione, and took in how pale she was. Hermione could barely stand, her neck bandage was sloppily plastered to her neck. She was so weak, and fragile he suspected if he held her too tightly she may break.

"What- Where am I?" he asked, as Hermione listened intently from her position.

"The Burrow, Weasley Household," said Bill, stepping in front of his mother, who was staring at Ron and Hermione intently.

"What's the date today?" asked Hermione nervously.

"August 21, 1994," said Molly slowly, and then Hermione fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Characters, Settings and Possible Other Ideas belong to JKR.**_

_So, this is my second chapter. I just realized how long the introduction and setting everything up will be. I may end up taking another two chapters to get to the RTB part of the story, but whatever. I want to settle the intro properly. I've also somewhat finalized what characters will be in the reading! I'm really glad people are enjoying the story. _

_About the quick updates. As much as I want to say this is going to be the standard, it's not. I've got the next 10 days off school, and I want to update my stories as much as I can. I've got two started, and I'm starting a third today itself. I'll write and publish, with some minor edits along the way. So, I should finish the intro stuff and maybe the first RTB chapter by the time I must return to school. Thank you for all the kind reviews! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Getting To Know You **

Arthur Weasley had never imagined the situation at work to ever happen after Harry Potter had defeated You-Know-Who. When it had happened, it was like returning from a nightmare that he'd long ago forgotten. Moments upon arriving home, however, he was even more shocked by his wife's pronouncement to stay in the kitchen. She had to explain something to him, that was very important, before carrying a tray filled to the brim with food to the living area. All of Arthur Weasley's children were gathered around the kitchen table, and they were fidgeting. Dinner must have been eaten an hour ago, at the latest, but here they still were.

"Is there something I should be aware of?" he asked concernedly, as he glanced at the faces and the swollen silence filling the air.

All around the table, the children fidgeted. Percy tugged at his collar, and glanced at the doorway, looking apprehensive. Bill gave his father a sympathetic, fleeting glance before following Percy's gaze, and glancing down the hallway to the stairs. Charlie was holding his wand, staring at it as though he expected it to start talking to him. Ginny was pale-faced, and sitting as close as possible to Bill, whilst glancing at the ground. Her eyes were red-rimmed, as though she'd been crying for a bit. Beside her, Hermione had most assuredly cried, her eyes were puffy, and occasionally, she'd glance at Ron, who was sitting across her, beside Charlie, and then glance away. Beside Ron, Harry was glancing nervously between the two, and then at the door. The twins were fiddling with some joke item of them, which was the most startling. How had Molly let them play with their inventions at the kitchen table?!

"Is everything okay?" asked Arthur again, a bit louder, when a ding went off.

"My turn," muttered Percy, before getting up and loudly announcing, to Arthur's shock, "I've got to use the loo, excuse me."

Percy walked out the door, stepping ever so quietly, and as he walked, Arthur could swear that Percy's steps grew slower and slower. Rather than walking up the steps in a rush, he deliberately took his time. Arthur pulled a chair up to the table, in a bit of shock.

"Mum will explain," said George quietly, before prodding the fake mouse he held.

So Arthur waited, glancing at his clock to check on Molly. Much to his shock, Ron's hand on the clock was spinning wildly between Home and Mortal Peril. Never had that happened before. He glanced at his son, who was staring vacantly at the table. Ron was fine, right? So how could he be in two places at once?

"Is everything okay, Hermione?" asked Arthur, attempting to draw up conversation.

That plan backfired immediately. The bushy-haired girl burst into tears at those words, and began to cry into her hands. Ginny rubbed her back soothingly, looking on the verge of tears herself. The seat beside Hermione that had been vacated by Percy was immediately taken by Crookshanks, who purred against the girl, mewling to get her attention. Arthur stared in shock at the scene.

"It's alright, Hermione dear," said a voice that Arthur recognized to his relief to be Molly. Finally, some answers. "She's alright, she's awake now. I gave them some space. He asked for a half-hour to gather themselves."

"Molly?" asked Arthur, staring at his wife.

He then noticed her puffy eyes, and the quiver in her voice. She looked scared and her eyes never moved beyond Ron and Hermione. When she turned to him, he stood up, and held her for a minute. She relaxed in his arms, but he could feel her worry lingering in the air. Whatever she was happening wasn't that important right now. Not when Molly looked so devastated.

"I wish we knew what they were saying," muttered Harry, glancing at the door.

"Yeah," said Ron, and from the concerned look on Bill's face, Arthur presumed that's all they'd managed to get out from his youngest son.

"What's going on?" asked Arthur gently, stepping back to look his wife in her beautiful brown eyes.

"We had some guests this afternoon," said Molly with a quiver, taking the chair Bill offered her.

"What guests?" asked Arthur, looking at his wife.

Bill, however, stepped in and said, "They were in a really bad shape dad. They looked like they'd gone through hell and back."

"They tried fighting us," said Charlie, a bit bitter, "And the guy won over me and Bill."

"The kids were on the stairs. His friend was inside the sitting room. She was in a worse shape, passed out. Mum gave her a potion for nerves, and an Energy Draught. She had a cut on her neck, a knife wound possible, or a slicing hex. Mum ennervated her," said Bill quickly, so quick that Arthur asked him to repeat it, out of shock and unsure if he'd got it all.

At that, Hermione gave a squeak. However, before Arthur could so much as glance at her, Percy entered and Charlie continued talking, "Then her friend came in from the backdoor. I was about to Floo St. Mungo's, but she freaked me out when she said You-Know-Who's name. She sounded pretty nuts, talking about her friends in danger. And then she began freaking out, screaming and the like."

"The boy she was with demanded to see her, threatened to attack the kids. Bill and Charlie intervened, and Charlie was disarmed," said Molly, sounding heartbroken. Arthur presumed it was because the kids were in danger.

"He stepped past us and got to her, and the two were freaking out. We let them slide, they didn't seem eager to hurt us either. Just- defenseless, and cornered," explained Charlie.

"That's when Percy got here, and they freaked out," said Bill.

"They asked us where they were and the date, and the girl passed out," said Percy, ending the story.

A heavy silence filled the air. Arthur glanced nervously at the group. He presumed they knew Hermione in some way, since she seemed most distraught over the group. However, since they weren't muggles, they must be knew acquaintances. He waited for someone to continue, but no one did.

"So- Do we know who they are?" asked Arthur.

"They called themselves Ron and Hermione," began Fred slowly, glancing at the three.

"And asked for their friend Harry," added George, looking over at Harry.

Arthur's jaw dropped. He stared at everyone in the kitchen, who looked either away from him, or at the ground. Hermione didn't seem to hear a thing, whereas Ron flinched violently at those words. The air in the kitchen was thick, and Arthur tried to wrap his head around the situation.

"They- They can't be, right?" he asked weakly.

"He looked just like you and Bill when you were that age. Oh Arthur! He couldn't have been older than seventeen- but his eyes- Oh! The poor boy!" said Molly, gripping his hand, her face pale as she breathed those words to him.

"So, what are they doing now?" he asked nervously, glancing to the sitting room.

"After she passed out, the guy went into a frenzy of sorts," said Bill quietly. "He wanted to go some place called Shell Cottage. We tried to get him to take her to St. Mungo's, but he refused. Said it was too dangerous for her. So we went with it. He seemed convinced that this was all a dream anyways. Mum set her up on the couch, and bandaged whatever wounds she could find. Then I cast a few healing spells, nothing too risky, but enough to get her on the right track. He thanked us, and then sat down beside her. He hasn't moved since. Mum tried to give him a Sleeping Draught, but he refused. He wouldn't eat. She woke up after an hour, and he ate with her then, but after she fell back asleep, he didn't move."

"He asked us to go outside and search for Harry. He refused to leave her, but he was pretty torn up. He stood by the window for a bit, glanced around. Checked some weird thing in his pocket, and muttered for a while," said Charlie with a shrug, "But other than that, they've been pretty remote."

"Do we know how they were injured?" asked Arthur, glancing at Molly, who looked ready to cry at his questions.

"We'll let you know later," said Percy quietly, glancing at the younger kids, who frowned, or in Hermione, Ron and Harry's cases, flinched.

"Let me get you some dinner Arthur, you haven't had any yet, right?" asked Molly, moving to get him some food.

Even if Arthur had already eaten, he'd have said no. Whenever Molly was worried or stressed, she'd cook to help the anxiety. She'd apply herself to large projects to get her mind off things. He watched her heat things up on the stove, rather than use a muggle heating charm, and he sighed as she did. He glanced at everyone else, and tried to find the right words to say. But what do you say?

"So- Do- Are- Does anyone believe them?" asked Arthur nervously.

"We're not sure yet, I mean, they seemed pretty- sure," said Charlie quietly.

"Right," said Arthur, and they all fell back into a silence.

Outside the window, the night sky seemed to twinkle with stars. Arthur watched the wind blow the trees of the Orchard, gently rustling their leaves. The hot summer air cooled dramatically in the night, leaving a nice breeze. When the kids were younger, Arthur would take them outside at night to pluck apples. A midnight snack, he'd call it. He couldn't remember the last time they'd done that together, perhaps just before the twins had gone to Hogwarts. Arthur wondered why he was thinking of such a simple memory at such a chaotic time. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Here you are, Arthur dear," said Molly, handing him a plate.

The smell of the kidney pie wafted through the kitchen, but not a single one of his boys asked for a plate. Arthur felt strange eating alone in such a crowded kitchen. He glanced at Molly, who seemed to have a faraway gaze in her eyes, and a was wringing the cloth in her hands tightly. He sighed and dug into his dinner, which felt oddly tasteless, despite it being his wife's cooking.

"I'll go check on them, maybe they're ready," said Charlie with a sigh.

He stood and left the kitchen. Molly glanced at the kids, and stared with a thoughtful look. Nobody else moved, until Charlie returned and gave a grim nod. With that, everyone began to stand.

"Should the kids be here for this?" asked Molly nervously to Arthur.

"They've already seen everything, besides, we can always send them away if things get- rough," said Arthur with a shrug.

Molly pursed her lips, but she was too frazzled to argue. With that, she followed Arthur into the sitting room. The children had waited at the door for their parents, still a little nervous to confront the situation. For that, Molly was relieved, and brushed the heads of the twins as she walked into the sitting room.

Inside the room, the girl- Hermione- was sitting up on the love seat. Her hand was interlaced with the red-headed man- Ron- and the two seemed to be having a silent conversation. They were still grimy as ever, but Molly had changed Hermione into a transfigured robe of hers. They were a bit loose on the girl's thin body, and a bit short on her, but since she was lying in the bed, she seemed fine. Her hair was still grimy, but it was tied back now, revealing the bandage on her neck. She was smiling at everyone, though she seemed hesitant. Beside her, Ron was in a worse shape. He was holding her hand tightly between his, sitting on a footstool. He barely glanced at them as he hovered over her.

"You need a pillow?" he asked, standing up immediately, and glancing around for a pillow.

"I'm fine Ron," said Hermione, tugging at him to come sit beside her again.

"You should be leaning against a pillow," said Ron, ignoring her entirely as he grabbed a pillow from a nearby arm chair, and set it behind her back, "Not the arm of the couch."

"Please take a seat everyone, I think we need to make our explanations," said Hermione, as she allowed Ron to move the pillow behind her.

As he set the pillow down, he gently held Hermione upright as he pulled her forward. Wearing just a thin red shirt, it was evident to see the scars on his arms. Some were mild scratches, there was a bruise and his fingernails were dirty. He held Hermione tightly as he set the pillow, and she placed a thin hand on his shoulder, and whispered something into his ear. He sighed, and rested his head on hers, which made everyone in the room shuffle a bit, feeling out of place. Younger Ron and Hermione stared openly in shock.

"Please, have a seat," he said in a strained voice, as he moved to sit on the love seat beside Hermione. He sat down gently lifting her legs atop his. Ron's hand never left hers.

"Ah, right," said Molly, nodding to the children. She moved to the couch opposite them, as Charlie hovered the footstool towards the door, and took a seat.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all settled into the arm chair, Hermione on the seat, and Harry and Ron sitting on the arms of the couch. Arthur sat beside Molly, pulling Ginny onto his lap. Bill sat on the arm of the couch beside his mother, as Percy took the seat beside Arthur. They all glanced uncomfortably at the two on the couch. Beside Ron's leg was a blue backpack, that the older Ron had carried inside.

"Well, I believe you already know my wife and our children," said Arthur, just as Crookshanks entered through the doorway. He purred as he moved to sit with the younger Hermione.

"Yeah, we know you," said the teenage boy in front of him, a small smile tugging at his lips before it turned to a scowl.

"And you- You said you were Ron, and she was Hermione," said Molly clinging to Bill's hand as she did.

"We are," said the woman, her voice a bit strained as she did, which alerted Arthur to how serious her injuries must have been, and how hard she was trying to act normal.

"That's bloody barmy! We're Ron and Hermione!" said Ron from his seat, finally speaking up. His ears were red, indicating his anger.

The two stared at him, before older Ron said, "Blimey, it's like I have a miniature-me!"

"Play nice," said Hermione, sounding amused as she brushed his hair back from his face, "And try and explain the situation properly."

"Right, er, anyways, I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley, from I suppose the future, if that makes sense. This is Hermione Jean Granger, from the future too. We're from the year of 1997," said Ron with a shrug.

"Three years?" said Molly, staring at them, "How- What happened in three years that you'd-

"You can't really believe them! Time travel at that length is impossible!" said Percy, staring at the two.

"We know, we've used time turners before," said Ron, glancing slyly at Hermione, who turned pink and shoved him gently, a smile on her face. Meanwhile, the trio started at the mention of the time turners, and stared open-mouthed at the two.

"So how did you get here then?" asked Percy stubbornly.

"We don't know," said Ron with a shrug, "All we know is we're here, and apparently in your care until such time that we can return to our present, and your future I suppose."

"What's the future like?" asked the twins excitedly, their eyes wide.

"Return?!" shrieked Molly, her voice overpowering the twins, "Are you serious! You're much safer here than there!"

"But the time-line-

"Time-line be damned! I refuse, you can't go back, I forbid it!" screeched Molly, standing up, her eyes tearing up, and then she rushed out of the room.

"Excuse me for a second," said Arthur, putting Ginny down and rushing after Molly.

"So, any questions?" asked Hermione feebly.

* * *

"Molly," said a voice, and the woman turned to see her husband. In her teary haze, she'd headed to her bedroom, to dry her eyes and gather herself.

"Yes Arthur?" she asked, petting her eyes with a thin handkerchief as she glanced at her husband.

"Want to talk about what happened just now?" he asked, leaning against the door.

Molly glanced at her husband. He was gazing at her with those serious blue eyes, that Molly had been so happy all her sons had inherited. She felt herself tearing up again as she thought of the one son who had just arrived downstairs, and she began to cry again. Her tears couldn't stop pouring as she wept into her handkerchief. At some point, Arthur must have moved to hold her, because soon her handkerchief fell to the ground, and she was sobbing into his shoulder. Her arms went around his neck as he held her, and finally, when she was calm, she moved away. A wet spot was on his shoulder robe, and he was staring at her, pale-faced and nervous.

"What's wrong Mollywobbles?" he asked gently, waving the wand to shut the door.

"Oh Arthur- She- I asked him what had happened to them, as I was trying to figure out what to give her," said Molly, her voice shaking as she spoke, "And do you know what he said?"

"What?" asked Arthur, feeling the knot that had developed in his stomach since he walked in the door tighten further.

"She was- cru- Cru- Bell- Bellatrix- Cruciatus curse, by Lestrange!" wailed Molly, bursting into tears again, "He had a fight with Greyback. My babies! They're just of age! It was like a nightmare! I can't send them there again!"

"Greyback? Lestrange?" choked Arthur, as Molly sobbed into her hands now. The wind seemed to have left him as he stared at his wife. How could the infamous Death Eater and the gruesome werewolf have teamed up to fight his son. He gaped at Molly, trying to gather his own thoughts. He clutched the bed, and stared at the ground. Never having been prone to the explosive emotions his wife and children -besides Bill- shared, Arthur's anger was filling him. He stood up and began pacing wildly as Molly sobbed.

"We- We need to talk to them," said Arthur tightly, "We'll find a way to prevent it Molly, I swear we will. We'll keep them safe."

"We have to," said Molly fiercely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters, Settings and Possible Other Ideas belong to JKR**

_So, I've rearranged the way this is going to work. I've decided to do only the seventh book, but their will still be two parts. One part if Future Ron and Hermione reading the end of their story, and the second part is the group reading the story. The rest of the plot will start to unravel itself as it goes along, but I wanted to share this right now. Anyways, the most important part you should know about is that Future Ron and Hermione will be referred to as Ronald and 'Mione to avoid confusion (thanks to akash199102 for that!). _

_As well, the main reason I'm sticking to just DH is because I don't think I'd have the patience to do all the four books, not for my first RTB at least. Anyways, the next chapter will be the last bit of intro, and then I'll start the first part of the RTB. I want to get through that as quickly as possible. I was considering skipping it and just detailing what happens, but this makes more sense since a lot will change in 'Mione and Ronald's relationship. Anyways, that's pretty much it! _

**Interrogations **

The teenagers stared at each other, a silent air in the room as Mr and Mrs. Weasley fled upstairs. Everyone was quiet, and the older Ron shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. Beside him, Hermione fidgeted with her blanket, rearranging it constantly. Only Ron could feel her legs shifting as well, and knew she was highly nervous in this situation. However, his mind was elsewhere at the moment.

"So- No questions then?" asked Ron, a hopeful tone to his voice, one that Bill was quick to spot.

"I have a question," said Bill, that calm, Curse-Breaker aura settling around him.

"Of course," muttered the elder Ron, though everyone heard, and the twins snorted, cutting some of the tension in the air.

"Where were you coming from before you mysteriously appeared here?" asked Bill innocently enough.

"We can't tell you," said the older Hermione firmly, before Ron could respond.

"So, are you really me and Hermione?" asked the younger Ron, blurting it out before he could stop himself.

Everyone turned to stare at the boy, who went bright red, and mumbled something under his breath. His older counterpart was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hermione and I," corrected both girls, before blushing at saying the same thing.

"Yeah, we're you," said Ron, "Merlin, this is weird."

"The name thing is going to become a problem," commented Percy, glancing between the four.

"That's true," commented the older Hermione, "Well, Ron's situation is easily fixable. I'll resort to calling my Ron, Ronald, and you can call your Ron, Ron."

"Your Ron?" asked the twins, identical sly grins on their faces.

The time-travellers both blushed, Hermione on her cheeks, and Ronald in his ears. They glared at the twins, and let go of each others hands, as though they had just noticed what they were doing.

"I meant he came from my time period," said Hermione, glancing away from the man before her.

"What about for Hermione?" asked Charlie, giving Ronald a sympathetic glance before nodding at the two girls, "It's not like Hermione's a nickname."

"Why not give Hermione a nickname then?" asked Ginny, which earned general consensus from everyone but the Hermiones in the room.

"I'm not sure if I'd like a nickname," said the older Hermione with a grimace, "I've not had much luck with them."

"Why, I thought Hermy was a great one," said Ronald with a chuckle, only to cry out. Hermione had dug her heel into his thigh. "Bloody hell woman! That hurts! Aren't you supposed to be an injured patient or something?"

"Just be grateful I didn't have a wand Ronald," she replied, a glare meeting his blue eyes, before he rolled them and turned away. Harry, Bill, Percy and Charlie were of the few to note that Ronald wasn't in any real pain at all, and rather, had simply reacted for her benefit. That did nothing to quell their concern for the older Hermione.

"What about using my- our- middle name?" asked the younger Hermione, finally opening up.

"Jean?" asked the older Hermione in surprise.

"Jean?" asked Ronald incredulously, "I don't think I'd remember who that was if you asked me."

"Are you telling me my grandmother's name isn't memorable?" asked the older Hermione, her eyes narrowed once again at Ronald.

"Of course not! It's just- You're Hermione, Jean is like- your grandmother. I have no bloody clue who that is!" said Ronald with a horrified glance at her.

"Scrapping Jean," said Harry, sensing a row coming on between the two, "How about- er- any ideas?"

"Brilliant mate," said Ron with a shake of his head, before staring between the two Hermiones.

"Maybe- Hmmm, er-

"Oh! I know!" said Ronald, but from the teasing grin on his face, older Hermione's eyes were narrowed and she didn't look excited in the least.

"What?" she asked, a glare on her face.

"How about Hermy-own or Hermion-inny?" he asked innocently enough. While the twins burst into laughter, and a few others twitched, both Hermione's were glaring at Ronald.

"If you're so smart Ronald," said Hermione, venom in her voice, "You come up with my nickname- without help!"

"Er- what?" asked Ronald, a bit taken aback.

"You heard me, give me a nickname!" she ordered, leaning back as she glared at Ronald, who looked thoroughly bewildered. The twins continued snickering, and even Ginny was giggling slightly.

Ronald, for his part, was staring at the woman before him, his ears red. He'd realized he was in trouble now, and gulped as he tried to gather his thoughts. After a few silent minutes, he opened his mouth, and then closed it immediately. He stared at Hermione again, this time an intense look, not the bewildered shock he had earlier. His eyes gazed at Hermione, making her suddenly conscious of the fact that she couldn't remember the last time she'd washed her hair.

"How about 'Mione?" he asked, as the blood rushed to his ears and face.

"'Mione?" she asked, letting the name roll over her tongue, before smiling. "I like it. So then I'm 'Mione."

"Who's 'Mione?" asked Arthur Weasley, coming downstairs with Molly Weasley, her eyes a bit red as she smiled at the group.

"We've decided to avoid further confusion by calling older Hermione, 'Mione, and older Ron, Ronald," said Bill with a nod.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Arthur, smiling at the two.

"Ah!" cried Percy, "Look at the time! It's late! I'll be late going into work tomorrow!"

"Oh relax Weatherby," said Fred with an eye-roll, "It's not like you'll get in any trouble."

"Yeah, Weatherby will," snickered George.

"Oh dear, Percy's right," said Molly, completely missing the exchange between Percy and the twins, "We should get you poor dears to bed. And Hermione- 'Mione- needs her rest. Not to mention I have to change Ronald's bandages."

"Bandages?" asked almost everyone in the room. Only Bill and Arthur were silent.

"You got hurt? How?" asked 'Mione, gazing at Ronald with wide eyes.

"Before, with the group that caught us," said Ronald, giving her a I'll-tell-you-later look, which immediately caused her to pause.

"Percy, you wouldn't mind sharing with Ronald would you?" asked Molly, as she began arranging the room plans in her head, "And 'Mione can share with Ginny and Hermione."

"Ah- Actually, Mrs. Weasley," asked 'Mione uncomfortably, "Can I just stay here, in the sitting room?"

"Oh, are you sure dear? It get's rather noisy in the morning from the kitchen," said Mrs. Weasley in surprise.

"Er, mum, actually 'Mione and I were both hoping to stay in here, I'd sleep on the floor obviously, but-

"What?!" said Molly, her eyes going wide as she stared between the two in obvious shock. She whipped her head back and forth between the two, going red in the face. Meanwhile, the others in the room had dropped jaws, or wide eyes as they looked at the two older teens in the room. The relaxed Ron and Hermione immediately went bright red at what their older counterparts had suggested.

"We'd leave the door open," said an annoyed Ronald, though his ears were the tell-tale red, "And we're not- I mean- it's not like that! It's just, we need to talk about things that- er- and we- neither of us are comfortable not being by the door- in case of stuff."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" shouted Molly, her eyes bulging from their head as she stared between the two, glaring, and Ronald blanched as 'Mione turned bright red.

"Alright, Mrs. Weasley," said 'Mione with a nod, "We'll sleep separately, Ronald will share with Percy and I'll stay down here. But would it be alright that- um- Ronald stay here and talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"Well, that's better," said Molly, her eyes narrowing between the teenagers, "Anyways, Ronald it's time to change your bandages, Ginny can you go fetch my bruise salve."

"I can apply it myself mum," said Ronald, getting up and heading to his rucksack to grab a new shirt to wear.

"Percy, can you get Ronald some pajamas please?" asked Molly, as Ron shifted through his bag.

"Yes mother," said Percy with a nod, and he jumped up, looking relieved to leave.

"Ronald, why don't you go with Percy and change and come downstairs? Do you want to shower?" asked Molly as she nodded to Bill to cast the diagnostic charms on 'Mione.

"Sure, yeah, I'll shower and come," said Ronald, before following Percy upstairs.

"The rest of you can leave," said Molly sternly, as the teenagers grumbled and began heading upstairs after Ginny returned with Molly's bruise salve.

* * *

Upstairs in Percy's room, Ronald was glancing around bemusedly at his brother's belongings. Everything was absolutely tidy. The bed looked as though no one had slept in it for months. Percy's pictures from Hogwarts were neatly arranged beside his bed, and in chronological order. His prefect badge and Head-Boy badge were both polished and hanging at the head of his bed. Percy's desk was covered in papers, and Ronald noticed the ink that must have spilled. He felt a bit bad for his brother, as he realized he must have been putting in overtime work at night. The stub of candle by Percy's desk was almost fully melted down.

"Here you are," said Percy, fetching a clean pair of pajamas from his drawer.

"Thanks, er- I'm going to go shower first and then put these on, do you have a towel?" asked Ronald, accepting the crisp white and blue pajamas.

"This way," said Percy as he showed Ronald to where his mother kept the spare towels, and then to the bathroom, despite the fact that Ronald already knew these things.

"Thanks for everything Perce," said Ronald with a grin at his older brother. Despite his anger with his time's older brother, he didn't want to show it to this Percy. To his astonishment, Percy's ears went red and he mumbled something before leaving.

Ronald shrugged as he shut the bathroom door. For the first time, he felt extremely tired as he lifted off his hoodie and shirt. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, and grimaced. His muscles felt sore, and he felt all the energy drain from his body. He glanced at his reflection, and grimaced at the scars around his arms. Across his chest were a variety of bruises, and a few scratches from Greyback and the other Snatcher who'd hit him as he'd tried to get to Hermione. The worst cut was from Wormtail's silver hand, and it was a deeper gash across his left shoulder. Ronald sighed as he started to unzip his pants. He needed to shower. It had been forever.

That's when the door swung open.

Ronald turned and gaped to see the twins staring at him. Their eyes went wide as they saw all the scars on his body, and gaped. They seemed shell-shocked, and he could easily tell they wanted answers. He glared at the two, though his ears and face went red. How could he have forgotten to lock the bathroom door?

"Why are you two just standing there?" came a voice from behind the twins, and Harry and Ron appeared beside the twins, toothbrushes in hand. Damn! Percy had shown him to the bathroom closest to the attic! Normally it wasn't busy since mostly just Ron used it, but with the additional guests... Not to mention the four were getting ready for bed!

"I'm showering, can you get out?" asked Ronald with a twinge of annoyance, as both Harry and Ron gaped at the man. Even his mother hadn't had a change to see the worst of his scars, and he was sure the scars from the brains were enough to freak out people. Combined with the bruises and gashes he'd gotten, well, he doubted he was a pretty sight.

"How-

He slammed the door in their faces, and locked it. This time, he was wide awake. With a sigh, he turned the shower on, and headed inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins, Harry and Ron had brushed their teeth in the bathroom Bill shared with Charlie and Percy and headed upstairs in a shocked silence. By the time they were all tucked away in bed, and the lights were off, the twins seemed to have regained their voices.

"Did you see the scars on his arms?" asked George, a nervous tinge to his voice.

"And the gash on his shoulder?" asked Fred.

"Bloody hell!" muttered Ron, trying not to think about his future-self's scars.

"Where the hell did you go Ronnie-kins?" muttered Fred.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Ron, his own face pale as he wondered how he'd gotten all those scars.

"Merlin, if Ron looks like that, what must Harry and Hermione look like?" asked George with a grimace.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron, a bit annoyed.

"Well, Harry and Hermione and you get up to all the same trouble, so if you look that bad, they've got to as well," said George, "Don't get your knickers in a twist Ronnie, we're just saying you all probably look bad."

"Yeah," said Ron, frowning in the darkness.

The conversation died out from there, as everyone felt themselves getting drowsy. Yet nobody that night slept well. In the attic, four boys struggled with trying to rationalize those scars. Downstairs, Bill and Charlie wondered about the haunted, hunted expression on the face of their brother and 'Mione. In the girl's room, Ginny and Hermione struggled to come to terms with what they had just seen. In his room, Percy was woken twice in the night by the sudden thuds coming from the cot. His younger time traveller of a brother was having nightmares, and despite having silently cast a Silencing Charm on his voice, his struggles in the cot were enough to alert Percy to something being completely off. And in seeing that, he could barely sleep, his thoughts for once not about making people proud and about impressing Mr. Crouch, but rather on the horror his youngest brother must have seen. For her part, Molly had managed to get a total of two hours of sleep, while keeping Arthur awake as well. The two couldn't form words to express their horror. At the base of the house, Hermione woke screaming, alerting Molly the first time, and after a Dreamless Sleep, the girl managed to get more rest than Molly would manage to for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Ronald was up early. He had barely gotten any sleep, and headed downstairs to where 'Mione was. He glanced at her sleeping form, and gave a wistful smile. His hair was cleaner now, and the bright orange-red was shining now. He had bags under his eyes, but otherwise, looked much healthier and brighter than the day before. He sighed as he went to his rucksack, and pulled out the envelope. He'd seen it yesterday, but hadn't had time to glance at it. Now he did.

_Dear Ronald and Hermione of the Future, _

_In this bag is two things, one is your wands, we presumed you'd need those. The other is a book detailing the adventures of your seventh year from the viewpoint of your best friend Harry Potter. No need to worry, he's fine, and you're fine. However, you're not in the same time stream at the moment. But that'll sort itself out. Right now, we have to let you know, you need to make the right decisions! You must inform this time period of the changes to come to save many lives and prevent the War from taking the bright people away. And well, what a great cosmic prank it would be! _

_Anyways, just so that things are normal, and because I have really no idea where I plucked you from and where I dropped you off- because the spell is tricky- I suggest you read the book, or whatever is left of it, or if you know it, just skip this step. That way you'll be able to understand and answer the questions better. Anyways, good luck Ronnie-kins! And by the way, try to not kill Snape for me, would ya?_

_Love_

_The Holiest One _


	4. Chapter 4: The Wandmaker

**Disclaimer: Bolded is a MIXTURE of Rowling's chapter. It's abridged so it's not her work entirely. Just a summary if you will. If you're not into RTB's walk away. **

The Wandmaker: Ron and Hermione

'Mione was one of the last awake. Thanks to the Sleeping Draught Molly had given her in the night, she'd managed to get through the majority of the night without waking up. Ronald had denied breakfast until she did, and had continuously looked through a book from his bag, seemingly engrossed. Of course, the other children had stared at him- mind boggled as they did. However, he was seemingly entranced by the book, and other times, would shove it back into the bag and avoid it like the plague, pacing as he did so.

"Has he lost his mind?" asked Fred, as he spied on Ronald.

"Wonder what he's reading," commented Harry.

"Can't be a great read, how's Ron by the way?" asked George.

Ron had simply eaten and rushed back into his room. Apparently the shock of seeing his future self had caused Ron to isolate himself. Hermione was not doing much better. She'd had a vicious nightmare of what had happened to Harry, Ron and herself. Since then, she had holed herself in Ginny's room with Ginny and Crookshanks. Percy had staggered into the kitchen last, and was late to work, but the bags under his eyes were more worrying than the fact that he had woken late. Bill and Charlie had both exchanged concerned looks at this, and had been frantically talking to each other ever since. Molly hadn't left the kitchen, and was mindlessly cleaning, while Arthur had headed to work at an extremely early hour.

"Not good," said Harry, grimacing at the memory of his friend.

"Shh- She's waking up!" hissed Fred, elbowing Harry sharply as they glanced at a slowly rising 'Mione.

"Ron?' she asked sleepily, as she began to rise out of bed, only to wince and collapse back on the couch.

"Right here," said Ronald worriedly, moving beside her, "Mum said you'd need a few potions. I think Dad's picking something up too."

"I'm fine, just- was yesterday a dream?" she asked lazily, petting his hand as he brushed back her hair.

"No, it's all real," he said with a nod, "Guess what? We got our wands back. No more using Wormtail's for me."

"Wormtail?" asked Fred and George simultaneously, almost excited, whereas Harry was clinching his fists, and leaned in closer. However, what happened next took all of them by surprise. Ron moved his hand silently, and they could only hear a buzzing sound. The three exchanged looks of shock, and tried clearing their ears.

"What'd they do?" asked George, annoyed.

"We should mimic that in a product," murmured Fred thoughtfully, as Harry scowled, before turning and heading upstairs to find Ron and Hermione and share the new information.

* * *

"What?! Show me this letter!" gasped 'Mione, sitting up again, before wincing and being gently pushed back down by Ronald.

"It's right here," said Ronald, smirking as he handed her the letter. 'Mione's eyes scanned over the letter, going back and forth over the words, and slowly mouthing them. Ronald watched her bemusedly.

"The Holiest One?" asked 'Mione frowning a bit, before her mouth opened in realization, "George!"

"The cosmic prank was what got me," said Ronald with a nod.

"But- Why?" asked 'Mione, tracing the words, trying to find the clues, "And is this book realistic?"

"I read a few of the first chapters," said Ron darkly, a large scowl on his face, "It's pretty accurate. But- It's in Harry's viewpoint."

"Was it bad?" asked 'Mione quietly.

"Don't ever ask," was all Ronald replied, scowling and clenching his fists.

"Will you tell me?" asked 'Mione, squeezing his hand.

"Someday," he said with a nervous smile, and she frowned, but said nothing.

"So- should, I mean- where do you reckon we were plucked from?" asked 'Mione, glancing longingly at the book in his hand.

"Over here, just after Malfoy Manor," said Ronald, clenching the book so tightly that 'Mione was scared he'd tear it apart as he handed it to her.

"Should we read the rest?" asked 'Mione curiously.

"Not like we have a choice," said Ronald with a shrug, "Besides, I want to know how it ends."

"Are you sure?" asked 'Mione quietly.

"Yeah," said Ronald, staring into the distance.

"Do you want to read it now?" asked 'Mione quietly.

"Let's grab a bite to eat, and then head outside. It's a warm day, and it's been a while since we've seen the sunlight," said Ronald with a smile, "Besides, Fred and George are watching us."

"Alright, but do you mind if I get clean first?" asked 'Mione with a smile, "I'm jealous seeing you all shiny and clean."

"No problem, but- er- I mean," began Ronald his entire face a bright red, "I- Don't take it the wrong way- but you can barely stand 'Mione."

"I know that," said 'Mione scowling, "Your mother said she'd help me bathe in the morning."

"Oh, good," said Ronald faintly, and 'Mione turned bright pink when she realized what Ronald had been thinking.

"Well, go get her than," she squeaked, covering her head with the pillow as Ronald left.

* * *

"Mum?" came a voice from behind Molly Weasley, and she jumped in shock. It was strange to hear such a hoarse, masculine voice and to turn and see a stranger's face staring at her with those startlingly familiar blue eyes. He was her son, and yet, somehow, she barely knew the man before her. It scared the wits out of Molly Weasley.

"Yes Ronald?" she said with a weak smile, "Is she awake? Did you give her the potions? I have some lunch ready for you two. Did you change your bandages alright?"

"I'm fine mum," said Ronald with a smile, and she relaxed. At least he could smile the same warm smile her sons gave her. "Actually, 'Mione and I were wondering if we could sit outside and eat. She'd like some fresh air, and it's been a while since..."

He trailed off, but neither of them needed to complete the sentence. Molly bit back a sob at the thought that she wouldn't be able to make sure her son was well-fed and rested before her own eyes, before brushing it away. She turned her back to him as she replied, "Of course. I'll set up a tray. I think there's a picnic blanket in the shed, and some chairs. It's probably better for Her- I mean, 'Mione, to sit in a chair after all."

"Thanks mum," said the man's voice softly behind her, "And- 'Mione was hoping you'd help her bathe."

"Of course, I'll get her all set up right after I get your picnic set, just let me heat the food and get some dishes, the blanket's outside but you can get it-

"I'll handle the picnic mum," said Ronald, moving to where the dishes were, "Just take of her, please?"

"Ah, of course," said Molly pausing as she stared at Ronald easily grab the plates and begin summoning the food containers to the plates. "Make sure to put the soup out for 'Mione, and the porridge. I'm not sure what she'd like-

"She'd prefer porridge. Whenever she's sick she likes softer foods over warm food," said Ronald with a smile, "I've got it mum, and it looks great. Thank you."

"Of- Of course," said Molly, giving Ronald a last smile before heading off to take care of 'Mione. It took Molly some minutes to realize that one of her own sons had just taken over her kitchen from under her feet. And as she pondered the thought, she stood in the hallway, trying very hard to keep her composure at this fact. Her baby boy was going to grow up- he was a grown up, and he wasn't going to need her. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

Upstairs, Harry had dragged Hermione- with the surprising help of Ginny- up to Ron's room to share the information. Ginny had said nothing as he'd quickly relayed the information that Ronald had Wormtail's wand, though the other two gasped, and Ron clenched his fists. In fact, she'd remained stoically quiet during it all, doing her level best not to interrupt their questions. However, she had flinched upon hearing Voldemort's name, and was trying to be brave, while thanking her stars they'd forgotten she was there.

"So- Wormtail's with Voldemort, and we managed to get his wand- but only three years in the future," said Hermione with a frown, "Does this mean that Padfoot is free or that Wormtail's really good at hiding?"

"Maybe both," said Ron, scowling.

"There's something else we have to tell you," said Harry, glancing at Ron, who looked at Harry in surprise.

"We do?" asked Ron, frowning.

"Yeah, last night when we were heading to the bathroom to brush our teeth, the twins were blocking the door," began Harry, and Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh," he said, his ears growing red, but he made no indication of continuing, despite the girl's curious stares.

"And?" prompted Ginny impatiently.

"He was really badly scarred- Ronald I mean. His arm looked squeezed by something and had really deep imprints around one bicep, like rope or something," said Harry quickly, as the girl's jaws dropped open, "The other arm had like- stitches around the shoulder, like it had been sewn on. His chest was covered in bruises, and he was gashed by the shoulder, like a deep cut. He looked as though he'd been beaten up."

"What?" shrieked Hermione, her jaw falling as she glanced at Ron in shock, who looked a bit disgruntled.

"Yeah, and he got kind of irritated, and told us to get lost," said Harry quickly, "So I didn't see much more."

"The twins probably memorized everything," said Ginny, though her wide eyes never left Ron's.

"Probably we did, but that depends, what were we memorizing?" asked the good-natured George Weasley as he and Fred entered Ron's room.

"Ronald's injuries," said Hermione softly.

"Oh," said George, wincing as he sat down beside Ginny, while Fred sat down across from him beside Ron.

"I don't think I can forget that even if I wanted to," whined Fred.

"But we just got a pretty good idea of 'Mione's if you're interested," said George with another grimace.

Immediately everyone perked up, as Ginny frowned and asked, "How?"

"Mum just took her to get a bath, and we may or may not have been eavesdropping," said Fred innocently.

"But it's better if you don't question our sources," said George conclusively.

"So are you gits going to tell us what you heard?" asked Ron roughly.

"Well when you say it like that," began Fred teasingly.

"It was bad," said George heavily, seeing the faces in the room.

"How bad is bad?" asked Harry, glancing anxiously at Hermione.

"It was- not as bad as Ron," began George cautiously, which seemed to alleviate the tension.

"But it wasn't good either. Mum was horrified. Apparently she's really thin, like starved thin," said Fred quietly.

"And she's weakened, like can't walk and stuff," said George uneasily, "And she's got some bruises and a few cuts, but Mrs. Weasley said she wouldn't scar too much. Apparently she's been doing whatever Ron's doing- but less confrontation with the Death Eaters and the like."

"But it was worse internally than Ron's, like- she'd been under duress," said Fred, grimacing at the thought.

"So, the question is, what have you three been up to?" said Ginny to the three, who were staring at each other in horror, not a word escaping them as they sat silently contemplating the situation.

* * *

Ronald had set everything up perfectly. Hermione was brought out in a thin red robe he vaguely remembered his mother wearing when he was younger. It was far too loose, and hung a bit too high on her, so he could see her ankles, but she looked lovely. Her brown hair was pulled back, and Bill was carrying her towards their picnic, his mother coming right behind them, fretting incessantly.

"I brought a chair," he told his mother, who was carrying several blankets in her arms.

"I saw from the window, is the food warm Ronald?" she asked, glancing at the plates of food arranged.

"Yeah, we'll be sitting here for a while," said Ronald, "But I'll make sure she rests."

"Where do you want to be put down 'Mione?" asked Bill politely, and Hermione looked faintly embarrassed to be carried.

"Just set me in the chair please," she said, glancing at Ronald's mother, and he had a suspicious feeling that the argument for her to walk had not gone well.

"Are you two sure, it's a bit chilly isn't it?" asked Molly, hovering as Bill settled 'Mione into the chair, while all three glanced at her in mild amusement.

"Mum, there isn't even a breeze," said Bill, grinning a bit, "Let's head inside, I'm sure that they want their space."

"Oh alright," said Molly with a frown, and she sighed as she hovered away with Bill, tossing them nervous glances.

Once Molly was out of the way, Ron turned to 'Mione, and wordlessly handed her a bowl of porridge, which she settled on her lap. He watched her struggle for a bit, before sighing, and setting his sandwich down and taking the bowl from her hand. She watched him silently as he stirred the porridge, before blowing on the spoon. He lifted the spoon to her, and she cocked an eyebrow. In response, he raised one of his. The two stared at each other, until finally 'Mione gave in, and accepted the spoon as Ronald raised it to her lips. Slowly the two accepted the comfortable silence, as Ronald slowly fed her, ignoring his own growling stomach. She managed to take about half the bowl before gently nudging the spoon away with her hand, and leaning back into the sun. Ronald shrugged, and finished the considerably cooler porridge before downing the sandwich as well, and leaning back into the sun.

"Are you going to read the book?" asked 'Mione after what seemed like hours of the first time they could really relax.

"We do have to start that, don't we?" asked Ronald with a chuckle, staring up at her with a smile.

"Ron," said 'Mione, frowning at him, "It's important."

"I know, but I'd like to pretend we can just ignore it entirely," said Ronald for a bit, "And stay like this forever."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "I know."

"Do you want to start, or should I?" asked Ronald with a groan, grabbing the backpack which was hidden behind her chair.

"Can I?" she asked with a sigh, "I just feel so helpless already. At least I can still turn the pages of the book, right?"

"Of course you can, and for what it's worth, your wand's in here too, do you want it?" asked Ronald, handing her the wand.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, accepting her wand and the book. She began to flip the page to the corner Ron had folded in, and glared reproachfully at Ron.

"Sorry?" he asked meekly.

"Hmph," she said as she read the chapter title out loud, "**The Wandmaker.**"

"Olivander?" asked Ronald in surprise, "Oh yeah, we rescued him too. Why's he so important?"

"You rescued Mr. Olivander? You didn't tell me this!" said 'Mione, glaring at Ronald, before biting her lower lip, "Was he-

"He'll be better soon," said Ronald softly, squeezing her hand gently, giving her the silent urging to continue.

"How did you get him out?" asked 'Mione, looking frustrated.

"I'm not sure, Harry was yelling for help, and then Dobby showed up. He managed to apparate Olivander, Luna and Dean out," said Ronald, "Probably because he can apparate anywhere."

"Dean!" cried 'Mione, surprised she'd forgotten about him, "Oh he's there too! Thank goodness! And Luna! Was she alright? She'd been there since Christmas! Oh god! How did she look?"

"They were fine, both of them. Luna was thinner than we'd seen her, but she was still her usual self, snorkicks and all," said Ronald, smiling at her, and 'Mione relaxed.

"Oh good," she said, and turned back to the book.

Her voice read aloud, **"****It was like sinking into an old nightmare; for an instant Harry knelt again beside Dumbledore's body at the foot of the tallest tower at Hogwarts, but in reality he was staring at a tiny body curled upon the grass, p****-p-pier-p****ierced by Bellatrix's silver kn****-kn****ife." **

"I can't," she said, handing the book to Ronald as her voice grew shaky and she began to feel tears slip down her cheeks.

"I got it," said Ronald, looking ashen as he realized what had happened to the little elf that had saved them all.

And so, he continued where 'Mione couldn't, bravely reading the words that taunted him on the page. His voice quiet and stoic read the lines of grief, as 'Mione dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief Ronald had offered her to wipe her mouth after eating, weeping silently for the brave little elf that was free until his death.

**Harry's voice was still saying, "Dobby...Dobby..." even though he knew that the elf had gone where he could not call him back.**

Ronald paused in his reading, and the two were silent for the minute, allowing the elf to have the respect he deserved, while contemplating the cheery little elf and his last moments, and the moments they'd known him before.

**After a minute or so he realized that they had, after all, come to the right place, for here were Bill and Fleur,**

"Bill and Fleur?" asked 'Mione, her face still pale as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I got Dobby to take us to Shell Cottage," explained Ronald quietly, before continuing.

**Dean and Luna, gathering around him as he knelt over the elf. "Hermione," he said suddenly. "Where is she?"****"Ron's taken her inside," said Bill. "She'll be all right." **

"Thank goodness," said Ronald with a sigh, glancing at her as she smiled weakly at Harry's concern, before Ronald's next sentence pierced her heart again.

**Harry looked back down at Dobby. He stretched out a hand and pulled the sharp blade from the elf's body, then dragged off his own jacket and covered Dobby in it like a blanket.**

"Always liked clothes," said Ronald with a chuckle.

"He'd have loved Harry's jacket," said 'Mione tearfully.

**The sea was rushing against the rock somewhere nearby; Harry listened to it while the others talked, discussing matters in which he could take **no**interest**,** making decisions, Dean carried the injured Griphook into the house, Fleur hurrying with them; now Bill was really knowing what he was saying. As he did so, he gazed down at the tiny body, and his scar prickled and burned, and in one part of his mind, viewed as if from the wrong end of a long telescope, he saw Voldemort punishing those they had left behind at the Malfoy Manor. **

"Good," muttered Ron, angrily hoping Bellatrix would be murdered for her deeds.

'Mione wisely said nothing, though she thought of the pale blonde face that had stared in horror at her as his aunt tortured her. She wondered how much further Malfoy would go, how many more horrors he'd face, all for following a path he'd never really understood. She glanced at Ronald, and knew he was too angry to pity Malfoy.

**His rage was dreadful and yet Harry's grief for Dobby seemed to diminish it, so that it became a distant storm that reached Harry from across a vast, silent ocean.****  
**

"Like with Sirius, Voldemort can't understand grief," said Hermione bitterly, hating that man for destroying so many pure and innocent lives.

**"I want to do it properly," were the first words of which Harry was fully conscious of speaking. "Not by magic. Have you got a spade?" **

"Oh Harry," said 'Mione, her eyes filling with tears again, and she wished she wasn't so weepy as she clutched Ron's hand and thought of how happy Dobby would be to know that Harry had dug the grave for the little elf.

"Nobody else deserves a grave dug by the Chosen One more than that elf," said Ronald, squeezing Hermione's hand as he continued to read.

**And shortly afterward he had set t****o****work ****alone, digging the grave in the place that Bill had shown him at the end of the garden, between bushes. He dug with a kind of fury, relishing the manual work, glorying in the non-magic of it, for every drop of his sweat and every blister felt like a gift to the elf who had saved their lives.**

"I should join him," thought Ronald, as he felt a sort of understanding of what Harry must be feeling.

"It's funny, Dobby worked his entire life for the Malfoy's, and if they'd treated him with the least bit of kindness, he'd have served them with blinding and unwavering loyalty. He never worked a day for Harry, and yet, Harry was the only one to give that elf any kindness, so Dobby did everything he could to help Harry. And until the end of his life, Harry took care of Dobby as much as Dobby cared for Harry," said 'Mione, unsure if her words made any sense, but when Ron simply rested his head on her knees, she knew he understood. And then another wave of tears filled her eyes as she wept for the little elf.

**His scar burned, but he was master of the pain, he felt it, yet was apart from it. He had learned control at last, learned to shut his mind to Voldemort, the very thing Dumbledore had wanted him to learn from Snape.**

"Thank g- goodness," said 'Mione weakly, though both of them frowned at the fact that Harry was feeling that pain.

**Just as Voldemort had not been able to possess Harry while Harry was consumed with grief for Sirius, so his thoughts could not penetrate Harry now while he mourned Dobby. Grief, it seemed, drove Voldemort out...though Dumbledore, of course, would have said that it was love.****  
**

"Of course it's love Harry," said 'Mione softly, "Grief can only be felt by those who love."

"I doubt You-know- no, Voldemort, has ever felt any kind of grief before," spat Ronald, his face contorting into an angry grimace.

**On Harry dug, deeper and deeper into the hard, cold earth, subsuming his grief in sweat, denying the pain in his scar. In the darkness, with nothing but the sound of his own breath and the rushing sea to keep him company, the things that had happened at the Malfoys' returned to him, the things he had heard came back to him, and understanding blossomed in the darkness...**

"Understanding?!" asked Ronald incredulously. He could clearly remember Malfoy Manor, yet he felt no understanding- just raw hatred. Well, all he could think about was Hermione's screams, and Bellatrix, but it was clear enough.

'Mione looked curious too, as she tried to think of what had happened, and tried to piece together the puzzle Harry had presented.

**The steady rhythm of his arms beat time with his thoughts. ****Hallows...Horcruxes...Hallows...Horcruxes...yet no longer burned with that weird, obsessive longing. Loss and fear had snuffed it out. He felt as though he had been slapped awake again.**

"At least he's out of that," said Ronald weakly, as he felt Hermione's knees stiffen, and knew she was crying again for Harry, and he felt as weak as she did. His mate didn't deserve to feel these sort of things. For a minute, he glanced at the house, where fourteen-year-old Harry Potter was currently sitting, unaware of just how awful life could be. Unaware of just how much he'd have to face in the future.

**Deeper and deeper Harry sank into the grave, and he knew where Voldemort had been tonight, and whom he had killed in the topmost cell of Nurmengard, and why...**

"Nurmengard?" murmured 'Mione, her eyes widening as she remembered a text, "That's where Grindelwald is!"

"Voldemort went after Grindelwald?" asked Ronald, "Why?"

"I- I don't know," she said, feeling oddly out of place.

**And he thought of Wormtail, dead because of one small unconscious impulse of mercy...Dumbledore had foreseen that...How much more had he known?**

"You didn't tell me Wormtail was dead!" said 'Mione, snapping up quickly to glare at Ronald.

"I forgot about the rat," said Ronald darkly.

"How did- what happened?" asked 'Mione quietly.

"He was choking Harry while we were trying to get to you, fighting with us, when Harry reminded Wormtail that he owed him his life. Wormtail let go, and then the hand- the one Voldemort gave him- it choked Wormtail to death," said Ronald quietly, and 'Mione gasped in horror and felt sick to her stomach. She suddenly wished she hadn't eaten that porridge. With nothing left to say, Ronald continued.

**Harry lost track of time. He knew only that the darkness had lightened a few degrees when he was rejoined by Ron and Dean. "How's Hermione?"**

"You two went?" said 'Mione, and he simply nodded to her, knowing why he was there. He hadn't expected Dean to go with him, but he was suddenly proud of his dormmate and friend.

Relieved, he read the next sentence and squeezed 'Mione's hand.

**"Better," said Ron. "Fleur's looking after her."**

**Harry had his retort ready for when they asked him why he had not simply created a perfect grave with his wand, but he did not need it. They jumped down into the hole he had made with spades of their own and together they worked in silence until the hole seemed deep enough.**

"Oh!" exclaimed 'Mione, and she couldn't say anything as she cried harder at that. She'd never felt so proud of Ronald.

**Harry wrapped the elf more snuggly in his jacket. Ron sat on the edge of the grave and stripped off his shoes and socks, which he placed on the elf's bare feet. Dean produced a woolen hat, which Harry placed carefully upon Dobby's head, muffling his batlike ears.**

Ronald paused, and wiped his own eyes, that were beginning to wet with unshed tears. He laid the book down, and helped 'Mione out of her chair. It was useless for her to sit there, and they both sat together, as 'Mione hugged Ronald and cried harder for Dobby. Despite the fact that he wasn't dead, the fact that this was how the elf would go, it was too much for her. The two of them managed to gather themselves a few minutes later, and Ron kept his arm around 'Mione as he read the next part of the book.

**"We should close his eyes."****Harry had not heard the others coming through the darkness. Bill was wearing a traveling cloak, Fleur a large white apron, from the pocket of which protruded a bottle of what Harry recognized to be Skele-Gro. Hermione was wrapped in a borrowed dressing gown, pale and unsteady on her feet; Ron put an arm around her when she reached him. Luna, who was huddled in one of Fleur's coats, crouched down and placed her fingers tenderly upon each of the elf's eyelids, sliding them over his glassy stare. "There," she said softly. "Now he could be sleeping."**

"She always knows just what to say," said Ronald, as 'Mione closed her eyes and let Ronald's words pour over her.

**Harry placed the elf into the grave, arranged his tiny limbs so that he might have been resting, then climbed out and gazed for the last time upon the little body. He forced himself not to break down as he remembered Dumbledore's funeral, and the rows and rows of ****golden chairs, and the Minister of Magic in the front row, the recitation of Dumbledore's ****achievements, the stateliness of the white marble tomb. He felt that Dobby deserved just as grand a funeral, and yet here the elf lay between bushes in a roughly dug hole.**

"He'd have been happier with just this, just knowing you cared Harry," said 'Mione, and Ronald never bothered asking whether she was referring to Dumbledore or Dobby. He thought both would have been happier with this tiny funeral.

**"I think we ought to say something," piped up Luna. "I'll go first, shall I?"****And as everybody looked at her, she addressed the dead elf at the bottom of the grave. "Thank you so much Dobby for rescuing me from that cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."****  
**

"That's perfect," said 'Mione, and she burrowed her head into Ronald's chest, her body shaking as she cried.

**She turned and looked expectingly at Ron, who cleared his throat and said in a thick voice, "yeah...thanks Dobby."****  
**

"Never was good with words," muttered Ronald, though he couldn't help but know just how much he meant that thank you. If he ever saw that little elf again, he'd make sure he lived, and that he had a new pair of socks every day.

**The two read as Harry asked to stay by the elf, and how Dean and Harry both said their thank you and good-bye's. They both nodded at Harry's assessment that Luna had said the perfect words. They read as Harry lifted one of the largest white stones from the sea, and gently laid it atop of Dobby's grave. Both immediately realized what Harry had intended, and Ronald's throat caught as he continued. They read about the two wands Harry now possessed, and how she chose to use the shorter, and friendlier of the two to mark the stone. ****Slowly, under his murmured instruction, deep cuts appeared upon the rock's surface. He knew that Hermione could have done it more neatly, and probably more quickly, but he wanted to mark the spot as he had wanted to dig the grave. When Harry stood up again, the ****stone read: HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF.****  
**

"I wouldn't have done it anyways," said 'Mione quietly, "It's Harry who knew Dobby, and it was Harry that Dobby loved most. Besides, I think it's better this way."

**He looked at his handiwork for a few more seconds, then walked away, his scar still prickling a little, and his mind full of those things that had come to him in the grave, ideas that had taken shape in the darkness, ideas both fascinating and terrible.****They were all sitting in the living room when he entered the little hall, their attention focused upon Bill, who was talking. The room was light-colored, pretty, with a small fire of driftwood burning brightly in the fireplace. Harry did not want to drop mud upon the carpet, so he stood in the doorway, listening.****"...lucky that Ginny's on holiday. If she'd been at Hogwarts they could have taken her before we reached her. Now we know she's safe too." He looked around and saw Harry standing there. "I've been getting them all out of the Burrow," he explained. "Moved them to Muriel's. The Death Eaters know Ron's with you now, they're bound to target the family ¨C don't apologize," he added at the sight of Harry's expression. "It was always a matter of time, Dad's been saying so for months. We're the biggest blood traitor family there is."**

"Of thank god!" said 'Mione, realizing the breath she'd been holding at the mention of Ginny was over.

"They're safe," said Ronald, and he glanced at 'Mione and just hugged her for a minute, suddenly hating George for letting him read this book. He hadn't realized how stressful it would be to just hear the words, to not feel like you have any control over the situation. To just be an observer. He hated it tremendously.

This time 'Mione held him, gently rubbing his back as she knew what he felt.

"Do you want to continue?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said, letting go of her and taking over the book, but she kept a grip around his arm, resting her head against the shoulder Wormtail had gashed. Ronald winced, and she looked at him, but he didn't explain, rather, he shifted and held her again so that her head didn't brush his wound. She frowned, but resolved to ask him afterwards. **  
****  
****"How are they protected?" asked Harry. **

**"Fidelius Charm. Dad's Secret-Keeper. And we've done it on this cottage too; I'm Secret-Keeper here. None of us can go to work, but that's hardly the most important thing now.**

"What about Percy?" asked 'Mione, suddenly struck that the other Weasley boy would have no idea what the situation was.

"He's with the ministry, as long as he doesn't try and get in touch with Dad or any of us, he'll be fine," said Ron roughly, though 'Mione could still hear the concern for his brother as his voice shook.

**Once Ollivander and Griphook are well enough, we'll move them to Muriel's too. There isn't much room here, but she's got plenty. Griphook's legs are on the mend. Fleur's given him Skele-Growe could probably move them in an hour or****-****"No," Harry said and Bill looked startled. "I need both of them here. I need to talk to them. It's important." **

"Why would we need Griphook and Olivander?" asked 'Mione, feeling frustrated, and wishing she had been more lucid at Malfoy Manor to understand what was going on.

**They read about Harry going to wash, despite all the puzzled faces. They both were surprised by Harry's connection of the piercing blue eye he had seen, and the fact that he equated it to Dumbledore. Neither of them said anything, surprised by the fact. A sudden blossom of hope sprouted in their hearts, and they read on. 'Mione's eyes were fresh with new tears at the mention of Dumbledore, and his prayer like stance. **

**You gave Ron the Deluminator...You understood him...You gave him a way back...****  
**

"He knew I was going to leave?" said Ron, horrified as his voice cracked on those words. Suddenly the gift he treasured in his pocket felt like an immense weight. He felt dirty, and wanted to run away.

"Of course not!" said 'Mione hotly, gripping Ronald's hands, "Dumbledore couldn't have known how the locket can affect anyone! Look at the diary Ron! It was capable of possession, it manipulated Ginny's heart. The ring was poisonous-

"But he knew I was going to leave!" said Ronald, "What the hell does that say about me?!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" said 'Mione, a sternness to her voice, "Perhaps Dumbledore suspected that you could be separated from us, but there was no way he could predict you'd leave us!"

"So than why'd he give me the Deluminator?!" demanded Ronald.

"Because no matter what, he knew you'd come back to me- to us" said 'Mione softly, and the two stared at each other, suddenly unaware of anything but the face before them, the shallow breaths they were both taking, and the silent thudding of their own hearts.

Ronald looked away first, still not convinced by the explanation 'Mione offered. He felt a gnawing guilt in his heart and he felt again that 'Mione deserved so much better than him. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder, careful to avoid his wound again. He could feel the weight of the Deluminator, and he felt ill as he picked the book up, and began to read. It was better than remembering the dreadful whispering hisses that had once filled his ears.

**And you understood Wormtail too...You knew there was a bit of regret there, somewhere...****And if you knew them...What did you know about me, Dumbledore?****Am I meant to know but not to seek? Did you know how hard I'd feel that? Is that why you made it this difficult? So I'd have time to work that out?****  
**

Neither Ronald nor 'Mione said anything about those words, both silently letting the book guide them. They both struggled with those ideas, and Ronald felt bitter about the situation. Dumbledore had really known them all far too well, and rather than preventing disaster, had lead them to it.

**They read on about Harry leaving the cloth behind and moving out in the hallway as the sun ****rose over them all. A new day dawning as Bill and Fleur waited for Harry at the foot of the stairs of their house. They read about Harry's demand to see Ollivander and Griphook, and Fleur telling him he had to be patient as the two were both tired and worn out. Their curiosity rose as Harry informed Fleur it was too urgent and he had to see them both privately and separately. They read about Bill's concerns and frustration with the lack of information Ron had provided him though, he knew quite well about Hermione's torture, and Ronald winced as he read it out loud. Ronald was surprised at Bill allowing Harry to speak with the two after Harry refused them information, and felt a swell of pride for his brother. **

**They both held their breaths as Harry made the decision between Horcruxes and Hallows, though neither knew which person meant what. They both exchanged a curious glance as Harry decided to meet Griphook first, and they both felt their hearts race with Harry's. Ronald continued reading aloud how Bill lead Harry up, before Harry called for Hermione and Ronald, who had been eavesdropping from the sitting room. **

"Thank goodness he called us," said 'Mione, for she remembered when Harry was in a mood like this, and sometimes he could avoid the both of them far too well.

**"How are you?" Harry asked Hermione. "You were amazing ¨C coming up with that story when she was hurting you like tha****t." **

"He's right you know," said Ronald, as 'Mione blushed and smiled a bit, before squeezing her gently with his arm. **  
**

**Hermione**** gave a weak smile as Ron gave her a one-armed squeeze.****"What are we doing now, Harry?" he asked.****"You'll see. Come on."**

"He's turning into you!" groaned Ronald, though teasingly as 'Mione laughed, blushing a bit at all the mentions of Ron holding her in this chapter. It was surprisingly nice to be held by Ronald.

"You eventually find out what I'm up to," she replied playfully, though annoyed a bit with Harry herself, as Ronald mock sighed and continued, glad to release the tension between them somehow. **  
****  
****Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Bill up the steep stairs onto a small landing. Three doors led off it.****"In here," said Bill, opening the door into his and Fleur's room, it too had a view of the sea, now flecked with gold in the sunrise. Harry moved to the window, turned his back on the spectacular view, and waited, his arms folded, his scar prickling. Hermione took the chair beside the dressing table; Ron sat on the arm.****Bill reappeared, carrying the little goblin, whom he set down carefully upon the bed. Griphook grunted thanks, and Bill left, closing the door upon them all.****"I'm sorry to take you out of bed," said Harry. "How are your legs?"****"Painful," replied the goblin. "But mending."****He was still clutching the sword of Gryffindor, and wore a strange look: half truculent, half intrigued. Harry noted the goblin's sallow skin, his long thin fingers, his black eyes. Fleur had removed his shoes: His long feet were dirty. He was larger than a house-elf, but not by much. His domed head was much bigger than a human's.****"You probably don't remember****-****" Harry began.****"****-**** that I was the goblin who showed you to your vault, the first time you ever visited Gringotts?" said Griphook. "I remember, Harry Potter. Even amongst goblins, you are very famous."**

"So they have some connection with each other," said 'Mione quietly, "That should be helpful."

"Not with goblins," said Ronald grimly, "They're not friendly like house elves. If Griphook's even half-decent for a goblin, than we'd still struggle to get any help from him."

"Ronald," began 'Mione reproachfully, "It's precisely that kind of attitude that leads to magical creatures warring with humans you know. It's not fair to them if we look at them disdainfully."

"It's not exactly easy to be nice to a goblin though," argued Ron, "They hate wizards! At least elves still respect us, even if we don't give them the respect they deserve."

"You just said elves deserve respect," said 'Mione in shock.

"Well they do, don't they?" asked Ronald in surprise.

"Ron-

"I mean, heck I know I wasn't the most supportive of spew, but I saw Kreacher, and I know Dobby, and those guys deserved a better life, and they deserved someone to care for them," began Ron, rambling as his ears turned red, "They were so- brave. I mean, both of them would have made great Gryffindors, and while I still don't think they need to be freed, but they should have had a better life, chances to live better lives. They should be free to be happy and-

That seemed to be all 'Mione needed to here, because he suddenly felt her hand on his cheek, and he turned to face her. To Ronald's immense surprise, she suddenly pulled his head down towards her, kissing him solidly on the mouth. It took a second for Ronald to realize the warm and soft lips gently pressed against his were in fact 'Mione's, but the second he did, he didn't waste any more time. His hands moved to cup 'Mione's face, gently returning her kiss, and feeling the soaring heat rise through his belly. His hand, large enough to cover her cheek moved into her hair as she wrapped her hands around his neck and the two were lost in each other. Their lips molded together, perfectly feeling the heat of each other as they're hands roamed, trying to hold onto anything, their hair, their clothes anything. When they pulled apart, the two were gasping.

"Wow," said Ronald, staring at 'Mione, his blue eyes wide, and a large smile on his lips, a smile so large and a stare so loving that 'Mione was blushing a bright red.

"I love you," she blurted out, and he grinned, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, too," he replied, gently brushing a strand of her hair, "What- how?"

"I love you," she repeated, and then laughed, "I love Ronald Weasley."

"You're worrying me, you haven't lost it, have you?" asked Ronald, shocked as he stared at 'Mione.

"Of course not! It's just- I spent four years dodging those words- and that's all it took," she said, "Seeing you like that, seeing you taking care of me- that's all it took to get me to tell you I love you!"

"Well, it's not like I haven't been dodging them either- though, I'd liked to have told you that first," he said, his ears red as he let go of her and moved to lean back against the empty chair.

"Oh?" she asked, surprised.

"It's just, I'd like to have swept you off your feet, you know? Made it more- special," he said lamely, "It's just- I wanted to make everything perfect and it wasn't-

"It was more than perfect," admitted 'Mione, "Besides, when have we ever been the example of a perfect relationship?"

"You deserve perfection," he said honestly, and now it was her turn to flush a deep red and look away.

"I have it," she muttered, but he heard her, and the two sat in an embarrassed but pleased silence.

"Er- What now?" asked Ronald, rubbing the back of his neck and looking embarrassed, though she didn't miss his glance to her lips.

"I think we should keep reading. We can snog all day anyways," she teased, her lips curving into a smile.

"Can't we just snog?" muttered Ronald, as he picked the book up, though his hand went to 'Mione's, squeezing it in a new way. It was possessive, and warm. His fingers running over hers, feeling every inch, memorizing the crevasses in her hand, and it sent a shiver down her spine as she realized just how much Ronald had been holding back from her. She wondered how much she was holding back to. It seemed instinctive, but as Ronald was running his fingers over hers, she felt an itch to run her hand on his arms, searching every inch of them, memorizing Ronald Weasley.

**Harry and the goblin looked at each other, sizing ****each other****-**

"I can't do it," said Ronald suddenly, putting the book down.

"Can't do what?" asked 'Mione.

"I don't want to read this, 'Mione," he said softly, "I'm not sure I want to know our future."

"But- Why not?" asked 'Mione in surprise.

"Because- What if this leads to something like- like the day before?" he asked quietly, "It was one thing being in the situation and trying to think I could help- at least than I could hope. But reading it- it's like- it's final. Nothing I can do will change it."

"Ron," began 'Mione, but she saw his face, and paused.

"I don't- I can't know. When Dobby died- I felt relief before I felt sadness. Because that knife didn't go through you," said Ronald, feeling immense guilt as he thought of what he just said previously about the little bugger.

"Ron- We need to know," said 'Mione quietly, and for the first time, she really saw the dark circles under Ronald's eyes, the quiet attitude he had, and the distance he was creating.

"Do we?" he questioned, and met her eyes with his own scared blue ones.

"Yes," she said simply, and they said nothing until he sighed, and picked up the book, reading with a grouchy tone.

**-****up. Harry's scar was still prickling. He wanted to get through this interview with Griphook quickly, and at the same time was afraid of making a false move. While he tried to decide on the best way to approach his request, the goblin broke the silence.****"You buried the elf," he said, sounding unexpectedly rancorous. "I watched you from the ****window of the bedroom next door."****"Yes," said Harry.****Griphook looked at him out of the corners of his slanting black eyes.****"You are an unusual wizard, Harry Potter."****"In what way?" asked Harry, rubbing his scar absently.****"You dug the grave."****"So?"****Griphook did not answer. Harry rather thought he was being sneered at for acting like a Muggle, but it did not matter to him whether Griphook approved of Dobby's grave or not. He gathered himself for the attack.****  
**

"That's not true Harry, he's just surprised," said 'Mione, realizing what the goblin must be thinking. She looked up at Ronald, wondering if he'd react, but he ignored the comment and continued reading, hesitantly but grouchily.

**"Griphook, I need to ask****-****"You also rescued a goblin."****"What?"****"You brought me here. Saved me."****"Well, I take it you're not sorry?" said Harry a little impatiently.****"No, Harry Potter," said Griphook, and with one finger he twisted the thin black beard upon his chin, "but you are a very odd wizard."****  
**

Ronald's lips curved into a smile, and 'Mione couldn't help but smile, realizing Ronald had a sarcastic comment in his mind. She could almost hear him, chuckling about how he agreed with the goblin. Of course, she knew he still was afraid of the book, afraid to hear about her getting hurt, but that's okay. As long as he was relaxing.

Oddly enough, Ronald's fear calmed her own. The more he refused to want to know the future, the more she wanted to. Because she knew that he was scared to see her getting hurt. And she needed to know exactly what was going to happen to them. She needed to protect all of them. Ronald wasn't sure about how the future was, but she had her suspicions as to why George was writing alone. Why this book was written. She suspected there was a reason they had been brought back in time before the Triwizard Tournament. She was sure they had people to save, lives to protect. Ronald was still too affected by the other day, and while she couldn't deny that she was scarred, having a purpose, having a mission, it distracted her. Ronald was different. When something festered in his mind, nothing would distract him, nothing could keep him from thinking about it, imagining various other scenarios, and what not. So she'd rely on the book, and he'd rely on her.

**"Right," said Harry. "Well, I need some help, Griphook, and you can give it to me."****The goblin made no sign of encouragement, but continued to frown at Harry as though he had never seen anything like him.****  
**

Ronald's eyes widened and he stared at the next sentence. 'Mione read it over his shoulder, and the two gaped at it in shock.

**"I need to break into a Gringotts vault."**

"He's lost his bloody mind!" said Ronald, staring at the page, "Nobody has ever broken into Gringotts and made it out alive!"

"Nobody but Voldemort," said 'Mione quietly, and Ronald stared at her.

"But- That's insane! We're not- he's not- You don't think-

"Do we have any other option?" asked 'Mione, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Bloody hell," said Ronald, shaking his head and just reading the book. He couldn't believe this was Harry's plan. Or how calm 'Mione was. But as he ran his fingers along her hand, along her wrist, he found her pulse, and he knew her heart was beating faster.

His ears turned red, realizing she was just as nervous as he was. Why was he acting like such a bloody pansy if she could be so relaxed? He swallowed, and stared at those taunting words, reading them forcefully. If she could be brave, so could he. Damn this book. Why couldn't he just keep snogging 'Mione and pretend the rest of the world, the war, nothing else mattered?

**Harry had not meant to say it so badly: the words were forced from him as pain shot through his lightning scar and he saw, again, the outline of Hogwarts. He closed his mind firmly. He needed to deal with Griphook first. Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry as though he had gone mad.****"Harry ****0****" said Hermione, but she was cut off by Griphook.****"Break into a Gringotts vault?" repeated the goblin, wincing a little as he shifted his position upon the bed. "It is impossible."****"No, it isn't," Ron contradicted him. "It's been done."****  
**

"You're not so apprehensive, I see?" asked 'Mione teasingly.

"Well, it's what Harry wants," mumbled Ronald, but he grinned at her.

**"Yeah," said Harry. "The same day I first met you, Griphook. My birthday, seven years ago."****"The vault in question was empty at the time," snapped the goblin, and Harry understood that even though Griphook had let Gringotts, he was offended at the idea of its defenses being breached. "Its protection was minimal."****"Well, the vault we need to get into isn't empty, and I'm guessing its protection will be pretty powerful," said Harry. "It belongs to the Lestranges."****  
**

Ronald's hands tightened around the book, his knuckles white as he thought of the Lestranges. Bloody bitch. A muscle in his jaw was jumping as he grinded his teeth, and just handed the book to 'Mione, who gently took it. He wondered if he could burn down the Lestrange vault. Make sure they had no bloody access to any of their familial fortunes. **  
**

**Ronald listened angrily to Griphook's denial, and than smirked at Harry tossing back the Gringott's saying at the goblin. He listened curiously as the goblin glanced at Harry's scar, and agreed that Harry was not interested in the vault for personal gain. He could hear 'Mione's throat catch at Griphook's words that goblins and elves don't recieve the same kind of protection or respect from wand-carriers. The phrase made him flinch a bit, but he felt guilty at that. It was true. Dobby should have been better protected, and deserved a burial fit for a king. He relaxed as Harry felt oddly about the phrase, and his curiosity peaked at Harry's desire to see Ollivander. **

**He could hear 'Mione's disapproval as his book-self argued over the rights to carry a wand. He agreed with himself that goblins didn't need wands to do magic, and despite his earlier shame, he couldn't help but agree that the goblins had hardly been forthcoming in mending the matter. He knew 'Mione was struggling not to argue with him, and was glad when Harry intervened. ****Griphook gave a nasty laugh.****"But it is, it is precisely that! As the Dark Lord becomes ever more powerful, your race is set still more firmly above mine! Gringotts falls under Wizarding rule, house-elves are slaughtered, and who amongst the wand-carriers protests?"****"We do!" said Hermione. She had sat up straight, her eyes bright. "We protest! And I'm hunted quite as much as any goblin or elf, Griphook! I'm a Mudblood!"**

"Don't call yourself that!" said Ronald, but he saw a fierce glint in 'Mione's eyes as she simply skipped the line about his interference and continued to read.

**"Why shouldn't I?" said Hermione. "Mudblood, and proud of it! I've got no higher position under this new order than you have, Griphook! It was me they chose to torture, back at the Malfoys!"****As she spoke, she pulled aside the neck of the dressing gown to reveal the thin cut Bellatrix had made, scarlet against her throat.****  
**

"Don't," hissed Ronald, turning away from her. He couldn't hear her talk like this, so blatantly about what she'd gone through. It ripped his heart to know what she'd been through, and that he hadn't been able to protect her from it.

"Ronald," she said quietly, "I'm right you know, and you can't keep me safe from this war."

"It's not that I want to keep you safe, to stop you from fighting,"he explained quietly, "But it should never have been you up there. I shouldn't have been in that cellar. I should have been tortured."

"And how would that have helped either of us?" she asked, "Than I'd have to fret over you, I'd be the one who isn't sleeping properly."

He didn't respond at first, and then faced her, suddenly looking child-like and scared as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I almost lost you," he breathed suddenly, "I- What if you ended up like the Longbottoms? I'm- I'm not brave 'Mione. I can't face that kind of future. I can fight a Death Eater, attack a group of Snatchers, whatever- but I can't know you'd be- gone."

"Ron," she whispered quietly, and then her arms went around him, and she hugged him. He wasn't talking anymore, and she suspected he was still blaming himself. Still hating the situation, and she couldn't bear it. Her heart ached as she held him, trying to reassure him that she was still alive. "We can fix the rest of the future. We can make sure no one else gets hurt."

He didn't say anything, but she knew he wanted that. He rested his head on hers, and held her hand tightly. Somehow the situation had changed, and he was relying on her, trying to keep himself up as she continued to read.

**"Did you know that it was Harry who set Dobby free?" she asked. "Did you know that we've wanted elves to be freed for years?" (Ron fidgeted uncomfortably on the arm of Hermione's chair.) "You can't want You-Know-Who defeated more than we do, Griphook!"****The goblin gazed at Hermione with the same curiousity he had shown Harry.****"What do you seek within the Lestranges' vault?" he asked abruptly. "The sword that lies inside it is a fake. This is the real one." He looked from one to the other of them. "I think that you already know this. You asked me to lie for you back there."****"But the fake sword isn't the only thing in that vault, is it?" asked Harry. "Perhaps you've seen other things in there?"****  
**

"He thinks there's a horcrux in there!" said 'Mione, her eyes widening as she stared at Ronald, who's grip tightened, and he nodded.

"Well, at least we know he hasn't gone mad," he said numbly, though he looked more determined to get to Gringott's.

**They listened to Griphook's explanation that he had seen things, but refused to speak about them. Ronald's eyes narrowed at Griphook's claim that the treasures goblin's made were owned by wizards, and he had an uneasy feeling about that sentence. Especially when the goblin glanced back at the sword. ****"So young," ****Griphook**** said finally, "to be fighting so many."**

"He sounds like a creepy version of mum," said Ronald, trying to keep the tension loose.

"I wonder if he means that resentfully or respectfully," said 'Mione, and she wished Harry had taken more notice of Griphook's body language.

**"Will you help us?" said Harry. "We haven't got a hope of breaking in without a goblin's help. You're our one chance."****"I shall... think about it," said Griphook maddeningly.**

"Ruddy goblin," muttered Ronald, already starting to dislike the Goblin further. He had a bad feeling about the creature.

"Ronald," warned 'Mione, as she continued reading.

**They listened to Harry thank the Goblin, before Griphook dismissed them and decided to sleep on Bill and Fleur's bed. ****  
**

"Fleur's not going to like that," said Ronald, shaking his head.

"Bill won't mind?" asked 'Mione, arching her eyebrow.

"Nah, he'll be too busy trying to keep Fleur from flaying the goblin,"said Ronald with a shrug.

"Well, that might put a stopper on our plans if she does," said 'Mione, and their lips twitched at the idea, before they continued to read.

**"Yeah, of course," said Harry, but before leaving the room he leaned forward and took the sword of Gryffindor from beside the goblin. Griphook did not protest, but Harry thought he saw resentment in the goblin's eyes as he closed the door upon him.**

"Maybe he should have left it, so the goblin would trust us," said 'Mione, frowning.

"Better to keep it away from him," explained Ronald, "He's going to want it sooner or later. Goblins like to take treasures like that."

"Why?" asked 'Mione, frowning at that explanation.

"If it's goblin-made, the goblins want to keep it, even if you pay for it," explained Ronald, "Bill explains it better, but they just don't like sharing their treasure with us."

"Well why shouldn't we share the sword with him?" asked 'Mione, arching her eyebrow at him.

"Because, the sword belongs to Gryffindor, and we need to keep it. And besides, he could try and steal it and run off," said Ronald with a shrug.

"Ronald! He's injured! Of all the insensitive prat-like things to say-

"Trust me," said Ronald suddenly, startling her, "Goblins are nothing like elves. They'll fight dirty, and they can stand up for themselves and what they want. Just because we haven't treated them the best doesn't mean they've let us walk all over them." **  
**

"Still, we should be fair to them," said 'Mione, "And try and keep an open-mind."

"Alright, well, we'll work it out later," said Ronald tiredly, not wanting to upset 'Mione further. **  
**

**They listened to Ron curse the goblin, before Hermione tugged them away to have a private conversation. They listened to Harry's explanation of why felt this way. He explained that it was because Bellatrix was terrified of the thought that they'd managed to get in there, and that they may have taken something else. Ron's counterpoint that You-Know-Who had never been inside the Lestrange vault, but Harry's explanation that You-Know-Who would value the bank since it was a symbol of a true wizard cleared the doubt. He furthered the explanation by discussing how much You-Know-Who trusted Bellatrix and her husband because they were his most devoted servants, even going as far as to search for him when he fell. He explained that he thought You-Know-Who would never have told Bellatrix that it was a horcrux, but that he told her to keep it safe. He finished his explanation with the idea that Gringotts was the safest place in the world, besides Hogwarts. **

"Except for Hogwarts," muttered 'Mione, and she wondered. Earlier she had dismissed Harry's idea that there could be one at Hogwarts, but for some reason, she had a gnawing suspicion that Hogwarts may host a Horcrux.

**When Harry had finished speaking, Ron shook his head.****"You really understand him."****"Bits of him," said Harry. "Bits... I just wish I'd understood Dumbledore as much.**

"Oh Harry," said 'Mione softly, feeling a well of hurt for her was impassive, though he felt for Harry, and wished his friend didn't have to suffer this way.

**But we'll see. Come on, Ollivander now."****  
**

"About time, the chapter's called the Wandmaker, not the Goblin," muttered Ronald, curiosity peaking now that they were reaching Olivander.

**Ron and Hermione looked bewildered but very impressed as they followed him across the little landing and knocked upon the door opposite Bill and Fleur's. A weak "Come in!" answered them.****The wandmaker was lying on the twin bed farthest from the window. He had been held in the cellar for more than a year, and tortured, Harry knew, on at least one occasion.**

"Poor Mr. Olivander!" said 'Mione in shock, her face white as she wondered just how bad things had been for the man.

"He's safe now," said Ronald, gently stroking her hair, "We got him out."

"He should never have had to suffered like that,"said 'Mione fiercely, "A year! I can't imagine-

"I know," said Ronald, and they were both silent, feeling sick to their stomach about the man's state.

**He was e****-e****maciated****-**

"Emaciated?" asked Ronald, as 'Mione sucked in her breath.

"He's been starved," explained 'Mione, her face pale, "Probably just skin and bones now."

"I- I'll finish reading," said Ronald, as he saw 'Mione's hands tighten, upset at the mistreatment of the man.

"No- I can-

"It was my turn," he said with a shrug, and plucked the book out of her hands easily, and continued to read.

**-****the bones of his face sticking out sharply against the yellowish skin. His great silver eyes seemed vast in their sunken sockets. The hands that lay upon the blanket could have belonged to a skel****eton. ****Harry sat down on the empty bed, beside Ron and Hermione. The rising sun was not visible here. The room faced the cliff-top garden and the freshly dug grave.****"Mr. Ollivander, I'm sorry to disturb you," Harry said.****"My dear boy," Ollivander's voice was feeble. "You rescued us, I thought we would die in that place, I can never thank you... never thank you... enough."****"We were glad to do it."****Harry's scar throbbed. He knew, he was certain, that there was hardly any time left in which to beat Voldemort to his goal, or else to attempt to thwart him. He felt a flutter of panic... yet he had made his decision when he chose to speak to Griphook first. Feigning a calm he did not feel, he groped in the pouch around his neck and took out the two halves of his broken wand.****  
**

"He won't be able to fix that," said 'Mione, looking upset at the idea.

"It's worth a shot," said Ronald, though he remembered his first wand, and winced.

**The two listened with bated breaths as Harry asked Ollivander to repair the wand for him. Of course, despite recognizing the wand, Ollivander had no way to fix it. The two released their breaths, both disappointed, but not surprised at the result. They sympathized with Harry's disappointment, but were more curious to know who's wands Harry now possessed. Ronald's voice grew hard when he Olivander claimed the first wand belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. The second wand, however, had belonged to Draco Malfoy. This surprised both of them, and they were even more surprised when Ollivander claimed that the wand could now belong to Harry since he'd taken it from Malfoy, and the wand's allegiance had changed hands. **

"Hang on!" said Ronald, his eyes widening suddenly, "That's how they got the bloody Muggleborn idea! That they stole wands!"

"What?" asked 'Mione, staring at Ronald, who looked as though he'd found a checkmate finally.

"Think about it! They had Ollivander for a year. They must have taken some wands at the time from their victims," explained Ronald, as 'Mione's eyes widened in realization. "I bet that's where they got their bloody idea! I mean, if I just wrenched a wand from your hand, it would be mine, wouldn't it?"

"So- They took old wandlore and perverted it to use against muggleborns?" said 'Mione, horrified as she remembered the trials of the Muggleborn's she'd been forced to attend with Dolores Umbridge. "That- those- It's despicable!"

"At least now we know where they figured it out from," said Ronald with a grimace, "I doubt Ollivander even realized that he'd given them the idea."

"Those people- They were innocent people," said 'Mione, looking enraged, "And they couldn't help that the wands had chosen them!"

"Like Death Eater's care, 'Mione," said Ronald with a scowl. "At least we figured out how they got their bloody idea."**  
**

"It's asinine and ludicrous to even have twisted it that way!" said 'Mione, steaming as Ronald continued to read angrily. **  
**

**They listened to Ollivander's explanation that wands choose the wizard, (**"The wizard- only a wizard can take a wand. Bloody Death Eaters," muttered Ronald**) and that a wizard can use any wand, but it's best to use a wand that had been chosen by them. Ronald smirked at 'Mione's fascinated expression as they listened to Ollivander explain the connection of a wand and a wizard, and how they learnt from each other. **

"I wonder if that's why Neville always had so much trouble until sixth year," murmured 'Mione, "Maybe confidence wasn't his only issue, I mean, he was using his father's wand."

"You think we can change his wand while we're here?" asked Ronald, "Get him started a year earlier?"

"I don't see why not," said 'Mione thoughtfully, "I mean, that is why we're here, isn't it?"

"I thought we'd just read the book with them afterwards," said Ronald.

"But we can also suggest it," said 'Mione firmly.

**They listened further as Ollivander explained the idea that a conquered wand would work well for it's new master, and that Harry would be safe using Malfoy's wand, while Ronald would do well to use the wand from Pettigrew. It struck Ronald then that he currently had two wands on him, both that he could use. That would come in handy for any future progress in this past-world, if he got into a fight. ****  
****  
****However, his curiosity was peaked as Harry continued this line of questioning. They read as Ollivander confirmed that all wands were governed by this law. They read about Ollivander explaining it wasn't necessary to kill a wizard to take their wand. And then, their eyes widened in realization as Harry asked about the legendary wand that was passed from hand to hand by murder. **

"He thinks the Hallow really does exist!" said 'Mione, sounding incredulous as she glanced at the words, reading them for herself.

"Why not? I mean, seven horcruxes?"questioned Ronald.

"But those are legitimate magical objects! This is a fairy-tale!" hissed 'Mione, however, instead of replying, Ronald smugly continued.

**Ollivander turned pale. Against the snowy pillow he was light gray, and his eyes were enormous, bloodshot, and bulging with what looked like fear.****"Only one wand, I think," he whispered.**

"See? It does exist!" said Ronald triumphantly.

"It's not possible," muttered 'Mione, though she continued to read, over Ronald's shoulder, her curiosity peaked, and Ronald rushed to catch up, not wanting to be left behind.

**"And You-Know-Who is interested in it, isn't he?" asked Harry.****"I****-**** how?" croaked Ollivander, and he looked appealingly at Ron and Hermione for help. "How do you know this?"****"He wanted you to tell him how to overcome the connection between our wands," said Harry.****Ollivander looked terrified.****  
**

"Of course he's terrified!" said Ronald with a shake of his head, "It sounds like an accusation put that way."

"A little, yes, how did you guess?" asked 'Mione, surprised at Ronald realizing Harry's tactless approach.

"Er- experience with you I guess," said Ronald vaguely, "I mean, you never state things bluntly that can be offensive, right?"

"Right," said 'Mione suspiciously, though she put that thought away for later, as Ronald's ears turned red and remembered the book that Percy currently had.

**"He tortured me, you must understand that! The Cruciatus Curse, I****- ****I had no choice but to tell him what I knew, what I guessed!"****"I understand," said Harry. "You told him about the twin cores? You said he just had to borrow another wizard's wand?"****Ollivander looked horrified, transfixed, by the amount that Harry knew. He nodded slowly.****"But it didn't work," Harry went on. "Mine still beat the borrowed wand. Do you know why that is?"****Ollivander shook his head slowly as he had just nodded.****"I had... never heard of such a thing. Your wand performed something unique that night. The connection of the twin cores is incredibly rare, yet why your wand would have snapped the borrowed wand, I do not know..."****  
**

"So, it wasn't accidental magic?" asked 'Mione, a new fire in her eyes to study this strange phenomena.

"He just needs to accept that weird things happen to him," said Ronald with a snort, as he continued to read the enticing explanation.

**"We were talking about the other wand, the wand that changes hands by murder. When You-Know-Who realized my wand had done something strange, he came back and asked about that other wand, didn't he?"**

"He's after the invincible wand?" asked Ronald blankly, looking stunned by this news.

"But he can't know where it is! It's been lost for centuries!" said 'Mione, still unable to process the idea that the Hallow really did exist. Even if Harry's cloak existed, that was just a fluke. But two out of three, well, that wasn't possible, or was it?

**They listened to Ollivander's shock, and Harry's silence as Ollivander pressed him to ask the question. Ronald chuckled a bit as he read about 'Mione's flabbergasted face, but immediately sobered up as he continued. Both of them sucked in their breaths as Ollivander described You-Know-Who's anger with his old wand, which he'd always treasured, and now how he went after the Elder Wand. They were both groaning at Harry's claim that Voldemort would know his wand would had been broken, since 'Mione had lost her wand at Malfoy Manor, and with a simple Priori Incantatem, they'd know everything. 'Mione groaned, both in frustration at breaking Harry's wand, and losing hers. Ronald, on the other hand, was even more determined to protect 'Mione this time around, since she had no wand of her own. ****The little color she had regained since their arrival had drained from her face. Ron gave Harry a reproachful look, and said, "Let's not worry about that now." **

"It's not that bad," said 'Mione, though touched that Ronald was sticking up for her.

"You should be resting," he said, as he saw the same paleness in her cheeks now.

"Ron, I can take care of myself," she whispered, and he grimaced, but continued to read. **  
**

**But Mr. Ollivander intervened.****"The Dark Lord no longer seeks the Elder Wand only for your destruction, Mr. Potter. He is determined to possess it because he believes it will make him truly invulnerable."****"And will it?"****"The owner of the Elder Wand must always fear attack," said Ollivander, "but the idea of the Dark Lord in possession of the Deathstick is, I must admit... formidable."****  
**

"Formidable? Is that all he cares about! It'll be bloody- bloody-

As Ronald searched for the right word to describe the situation, 'Mione shuddered, and tried hard to find the right words to describe the situation herself. They both, however, could not find the right words, and rather continued to read.

**Harry was suddenly reminded of how unsure, when they first met, of how much he liked Ollivander. Even now, having been tortured and imprisoned by Voldemort, the idea of the Dark Wizard in possession of this wand seemed to ****enthral**** him as much as it repulsed him.**

"Nutter," muttered Ronald, as 'Mione grimaced at the idea.

**"You****- ****you really think this wand exists, then, Mr. Ollivander?" asked Hermione.****"Oh yes," said Ollivander. "Yes, it is perfectly possible to trace the wand's course through history. There are gaps, of, course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but always it resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in wandlore recognize. There are written accounts, some of them obscure, that I and other wandmakers have made it our business to study. They have the ring of authenticity."****"So you****- ****you don't think it can be a fairy tale or a myth?" Hermione asked hopefully.****"No," said Ollivander. "Whether it needs to pass by murder, I do not know. Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands."****"Mr. Ollivander," said Harry, "you told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand, didn't you?"****  
**

"That's why Voldemort went after Gregorovitch!" said 'Mione in shock, "Harry was right!"

"Looks like Voldemort believes in fairy-tales too," said Ronald, trying to keep his own nervousness at a minimum.

**Ollivander turned, if possible, even paler. He looked ghostly as he gulped.****"But how****- ****how do you****- ?****"****"Never mind how I know it," said Harry, closing his eyes momentarily as his scar burned and he saw, for mere seconds, a vision of the main street in Hogsmeade, still dark, because it was so much farther north. "You told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the wand?"****"It was a rumor," whispered Ollivander. "A rumor, years and years ago, long before you were born I believe Gregorovitch himself started it. You can see how good it would be for business; that he was studying and duplicating the qualities of the Elder Wand!"**

"Just like the eldest brother," said 'Mione softly, "He bragged about it-

"And trouble came knocking on his door," said Ronald with a disgusted look.

**"Yes, I can see that," said Harry. He stood up. "Mr. Ollivander, one last thing, and then we'll let you get some rest. What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"****"The****-**** the what?" asked the wandmaker, looking utterly bewildered.****"The Deathly Hallows."****"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Is this still something to do with wands?"**

"He's never even read the fairy-tale?" asked Ronald, incredulous, "Barmy old man. Has he always only focused on wands?"

"Ronald!" chastised 'Mione half-heartedly, though a bit of relief flooded her at the idea that maybe the Hallows weren't realistic. Maybe it was just the wand, _and the cloak_, reminder a little voice in her head.

**Harry looked into the sunken face and believed that Ollivander was not acting. He did not know about the Hallows.****"Thank you," said Harry. "Thank you very much. We'll leave you to get some rest now."****Ollivander looked stricken.****"He was torturing me!" he gasped. "The Cruciatus Curse... you have no idea..."**

"He doesn't need to justify himself," said 'Mione quietly, feeling sorry for the man.

"He doesn't need to, but he has to," said Ronald, understanding what Ollivander must be feeling at having betrayed Harry in that manner. He felt it too, and he wished that he'd never done it. At least Harry had understood.

**"I do," said Harry, "I really do. Please get some rest. Thank you for telling me all of this."****He led Ron and Hermione down the staircase. Harry caught glimpses of Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Dean sitting at the table in the kitchen, cups of tea in front of them. They all looked up at Harry as he appeared in the doorway, but he merely nodded to them and continued into the garden, Ron and Hermione behind him. The reddish mound of earth that covered Dobby lay ahead, and Harry walked back to it, as the pain in his head built more and more powerfully. It was a huge effort now to close down the visions that were forcing themselves upon him, but he knew that he would have to resist only a little longer. He would yield very soon, because he needed to know that his theory was right. He must make only one more short effort, so that he could explain to Ron and Hermione.****"Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand a long time ago," he said, "I saw You-Know-Who trying to find him. When he tracked him down, he found that Gregorovitch didn't have it anymore: It was stolen from him by Grindelwald. How Grindelwald found out that Gregorovitch had it, I don't know ****-****but if Gregorovitch was stupid enough to spread the rumor, it can't have been that difficult."****Voldemort was at the gates of Hogwarts; **

"Why is he at Hogwarts?" asked 'Mione, afraid for the students left behind. "Why is he there?!"

"Shh, it'll be okay," said Ronald, his own fear rising. _At least Ginny's safe, you're family's safe- For now._

**Harry could see him standing there, and see too the lamp bobbing in the pre-dawn, coming closer and closer.****"And Grindelwald used the Elder Wand to become powerful. And at the height of his power, when Dumbledore knew he was the only one who could stop him, he dueled Grindelwald and beat him, and he took the Elder Wand."****"Dumbledore had the Elder Wand?" said Ron. "But then where is it now?"****"At Hogwarts," said Harry, fighting to remain with them in the cliff-top garden.**

"He's got the wand," hissed Ronald, and the words he read next in a furious breath seemed like taunts to his him.

**"But then, let's go!" said Ron urgently. "Harry, let's go and get it before he does!"****"It's too late for that," said Harry. He could not help himself, but clutched his head, trying to help it resist. "He knows where it is. He's there now."****"Harry!" Ron said furiously. "How long have you known this why have we been wasting time? Why did you talk to Griphook first? We could have gone we could still go****-****"****"No," said Harry, and he sank to his knees in the grass. "Hermione's right. Dumbledore didn't want me to have it. He didn't want me to take it. He wanted me to get the Horcruxes."****"The unbeatable wand, Harry!" moaned Ron.****"I'm not supposed to... I'm supposed to get the Horcruxes..."****And now everything was cool and dark: The sun was barely visible over the horizon as he glided alongside Snape, up through the grounds toward the lake.**

"He's in a vision?" said 'Mione, her eyes wide and horrified as she listened first hand to Harry's accoutn of what was happening.

"Snape's there," growled Ronald, wanting to reach into the book and throttle the man.

**"I shall join you in the castle shortly," he said in his high, cold voice. "Leave me now."****Snape bowed and set off****back up****the path, his black cloak billowing behind him. Harry walked slowly, waiting for Snape's figure to disappear. It would not do for Snape, or indeed anyone else, to see where he was going. But there were no lights in the castle windows, and he could conceal himself... and in a second he had cast upon himself a Disillusionment Charm that hid him even from his own eyes.****And he walked on, around the edge of the lake, taking in the outlines of the beloved castle, his first kingdom, his birthright...**

"Bastard! Hogwarts never belonged to you!" said Ronald hotly, listening to Voldemort's sickening thoughts, as 'Mione grew paler and paler listening to the vision.

**And here it was, beside the lake, reflected in the dark waters. The white marble tomb, an unnecessary blot on the familiar landscape. He felt again that rush of controlled euphoria, that heady sense of purpose in destruction. He raised the old yew wand: How fitting that this would be its last great act.****The tomb split open from head to foot. The shrouded figure was as long as thin as it had been in life. He raised the wand again.**

"He's breaking into Dumbledore's tomb!" Ronald all but shouted, and 'Mione slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" she hissed, and pointed to the house, "They'll hear you!"

Tears poured down her cheeks at the humiliation her old headmaster's tomb was receiving. How could anyone be so cruel to Dumbledore? How could anyone do this to a dead man? She felt Ronald wrap his arm around her, and she cried harder at the idea that Harry had to witness this- this desecration! It disgusted her more than anything else.

**The wrappings fell open. The face was translucent, pale, sunken, yet almost perfectly preserved. They had left his spectacles on the crooked nose: He felt amused derision. Dumbledore's hands were folded upon his chest, and there it lay, clutched beneath them, ****buried with him.****Had the old fool imagined that marble or death would protect the wand? Had he thought that the Dark Lord would be scared to violate his tomb? The spiderlike hand swooped and pulled the wand from Dumbledore's grasp, and as he took it, a shower of sparks flew from its tip, sparkling over the corpse of its last owner, ready to serve a new master at last.**

They both set the book away, haunted at those words. Ashen-faced, they stared at each other, before 'Mione swallowed her tears.

"Bastard," she hissed, "How could- how could he do that?"

"He's sick," said Ronald, disgusted at the idea.

"Should- Do-

"Yeah, we can keep reading," said Ronald, resigned to his fate. He picked the book up, and this time, 'Mione took it from him.

* * *

_Done the chapter! Woot! Let me know how you feel. I brought Ronald and 'Mione together sooner than even I anticipated, but with the way they were acting, and the lack of anything else to worry about (like the war, and Harry, and Horcruxes, just the book now) they need to rely on each other. A lot of things were brought up in this chapter. A lot of issues. Things that need healing. Some will be resolved, some issues will arise, and a lot will take place during the next few chapters. It took me a while to write this, and I hope the abridged portions were alright. It's the best I could edit. Also- a lot of the RTB chapters will have plot points and discussions and such focusing on what's happening in the house, and some chapters may entirely be devoted to the house, so it'll take me a while to get to the group reading. But hey._

_Also, part of the reason Ron's not ready to see the future is because I felt he'd be afraid to face his fears of losing his friends and 'Mione, whereas 'Mione needs to know the future. Ron like's being blissfully unaware (Not in all matters, mind, but the things that could hurt him), and Hermione likes being always in the know of everything. Okay, not the best answer. Well, I'll explain it better in later chapters. _

_Major Concern: How's the abridgement? Worth it or not? _


	5. Chapter 5: Shell Cottage

_******Disclaimer: Characters, Settings and Possible Other Ideas belong to J**__****__**KR.**_**__****Bold is a MIXTURE of Rowling's chapter. It's abridged so it's not her work entirely. Most of it is summary and quotes about speech! More a summary if you will. If you're not into RTB's walk away.**

_**Chapter 5: Shell Cottage**_

Inside the house, Charlie's jaw was wide open as he stared at his baby brother- well, future version of his baby brother- kissing- no, _snogging _his best friend. He'd never really thought of Ron or Ginny as old enough or capable enough to have a romantic relationship. For some reason, it was easier to see Fred and George as grown ups than it was to see the youngest two. Maybe it was because his memories of them revolved around them tugging on his sleeve to see the dragon pictures he'd taken, or asking to ride a dragon. Truth was, he'd never realized his siblings were growing up. But there was Ronald, showing him they would grow up.

The awkwardness intensified when he heard his mother upstairs marshaling his siblings from this time period around. That meant none of them had seen the two young adults snogging. That meant he was the one who had become a witness to his baby brother's future romantic relationships. He swallowed, and downed some water in shock. He couldn't very well tell anyone. That wasn't his business to share. Not to mention he was fairly sure Ron and Hermione were teetering at the edge of a full-blown panic attack due to this situation, and he didn't want to steal the twins thunder at being the causes of it.

But he still did wish Bill, or even Percy had been here to witness this momentous occasion. Bill had decided to head into Gringott's to do some desk work he only had the chance to do while in London. Plus he thought that he'd be able to find a few tomes in Gringott's about time travel to explain this phenomena. And it would take nothing short of Percy's own death to keep him from reporting in to work. Even then, he may return as a ghost just to keep going to work.

Molly came downstairs a minute later, looking satisfied with herself. She took a chance to glance at the two young wayward travellers, her gaze softening, before turning on Charlie.

"Can you keep an eye on those two?" she asked, jerking her head in their direction.

"Uh- yes?" asked Charlie, though the question was evident as to why he was needed to monitor them.

"I'm getting Fred and George to clear their room out and organize it a bit more so you two can settle in there better. The others are going to clean out Bill's old room. I'm going to put you and Bill in the twins room permanently for now, and have 'Mione moved into Bill's bedroom. The twins can bunk in Ron's room," she said, looking uneasy about the new arrangements, but determined.

"Why can't 'Mione share with Ginny and Hermione?" asked Charlie, curious but not upset about the arrangement.

"She has nightmares," said Molly shortly, which had Charlie wincing in reply.

"Ron does too," said Charlie awkwardly, remembering Percy practically falling asleep in his marmalade this morning after telling him and Bill, "Or no- Ronald, I guess."

"I see," said Molly, pursing her lips and glancing back at Ronald and 'Mione, before her eyes widened and she scowled, "Should she be on the ground like that? She should be sitting on that chair!"

"Mum," said Charlie gently, leading her away from the two. "I think you need to let them be."

"But!-

"Mum," said Charlie firmly.

Sighing, Molly nodded, but glanced back mournfully at the two. It was obvious she wanted to hover around them, but he suspected his father had spoken with her this morning. Whatever he'd done had obviously worked wonders on her. She moved back upstairs, after getting Charlie's assurances that he'd watch over them. Charlie glanced at the pair reading a harmless book, and suddenly wished he'd gone back to the reserve early on. The future was way too much to deal with.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the twins room, three redheads were muttering as they worked through things unhappily. Fred and George were sorting their products out and making things more inhabitable. Before the oldest two siblings had arrived, their mother had hoped to renovate their room. The furniture in their hadn't been in the best shape, but Ron's baby furniture had been almost broken down. He'd gotten Bill's old bed, while Ginny got Charlie's. With the lack of beds to replace the missing ones, and since Bill and Charlie's return wasn't permanent, Molly had decided the four youngest boys could bunk together while Bill and Charlie temporarily stayed in the twin's room.

The twins had cleaned their room out on the surface, and as long as Bill and Charlie moved out quickly, and didn't settle in, there had been relatively few incidents. However, the arrival of the time travellers changed all that. If 'Mione would stay in Bill's old bedroom, than the older Weasley brothers would need to settle more permanently into the twins room and have place to spread out. And a spare bed would need to be made for the witch from the future. But in the minds of teenagers, this was an injustice to their privacy and desire to have their room kept the way it was.

"We can't just move the potion's bench!" moaned Fred as he stared at the large bench set up at the corner of the room.

What had once been a sturdy dresser had been stripped of the mirror it had, having been broken by Ron before he left for Hogwarts during a fight with the twins. The surface was a different colour of wood than the rest of the dresser, having been replaced due to the damages done by the twins in an experiment gone wrong. The clothes that once resided in the drawers had been emptied out and stored in a separate trunk. Instead, it was filled with various herbs and ingredients, vials and flasks, all used for their design process. The top of the dresser had Percy's old cauldron, attached with their's and Charlie's, all brewing several dangerous looking things.

"Mum's not going to let it stay," said Ginny, as she lay across the bed and flipped the page of the Quidditch magazine she'd filched from her brother's pillow.

"Why not?" demanded George, "It's all set up! It'll take ages to move the thing! And Bill and Charlie won't touch it!"

"Yeah!" chimed Fred, "They're not stupid enough to knock anything over."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother's, before raising an eyebrow and replying calmly, "But it makes things uncomfortable and reduces the space in the room. Not to mention that space could be used to put Bill and Charlie's clothing and such."

"But it's our room! Why do we have to move our things to make_ them _comfortable! They should adjust!" pouted Fred, as George began fiddling with a potion.

"Hey, I'm not mum," replied Ginny with a shrug, "But if they're going to be living here, that thing has to be dismantled. Besides, it's only temporary, right?"

"Who's to say?" asked George quietly, "I mean, I've never heard of anyone travelling forward in time. Just back."

"But they have to go back!" said Ginny in surprise, sitting up now, "Don't they?"

"Why in the name of Merlin's soggy left nut would they want to go back?!" asked Fred, staring at Ginny as though she'd lost her mind, "Did we not just break down their injuries for you?"

"They're safer here," agreed George stubbornly.

"But- what about the time line?" asked Ginny in shock.

Nobody answered.

* * *

Outside, Hermione had plucked up the book, and she nestled into the crook of Ron's arm. He was warmer, a lot warmer than she was. It was nice to feel his body heat beside her, reminding her she was alive. That they were together. It reminded her that this book was just words of an unknown future. A future that if they worked hard enough, they could prevent. If only Harry was here. Then it would be perfect. That naggy little voice questioning where he was, if he was okay, whether he was missing them, it would all be better if he was here.

"'Mione?" asked Ron quietly, as she still hadn't started reading.

Glancing up at him, she smiled softly before she began to read, not answering the silent question. It was strange, she mused, that despite all their verbal misunderstandings, they just knew each other so well. Maybe that was the problem. They knew each other too well, but didn't understand each other well enough.

"I'm okay, we're all okay," she said quietly, before returning to the book in her hands and reading aloud. Ron's arm gripped around her a bit tighter, holding her close to him.

**Hermione slowly read the beautiful description of the cottage both Bill and Fleur had bought. Her voice described the ebbing sounds of the sea, mimicking the beating of Harry's heart as he pondered his decisions. She read with a bit of annoyance in her voice about Harry's avoiding the crowd in the cottage out of his own doubts about his decision. He could not remember, ever before, choosing _not_ to act. He was full of doubts, doubts that Ron could not help voicing whenever they were together.  
**

"Do you really have to bother him like that?" asked Mione with a frown to Ronald.

"He's thinking it already!" argued Ronald, though he couldn't help but agree with the questions his book-self was asking about Horcruxes verse Hallows, "And if it wasn't me, it would be you!"

"Me?! Are you crazy!? I would never have bothered Harry in that way!" said Mione irritably, sitting up now as she moved away from Ronald, who rolled his eyes.

"And I'm a hippogriff," said Ronald with a snort, "You're the most indecisive person I know, Hermione. You need to consult like- the entire Hogwarts library before making a decision!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she asked in annoyance.

"And you love to pick the side I'm not on," he continued as Hermione felt her frown growing on her face. "It just means, Mione, that you need reassurance from a book, or a person. And I-

"Can stuff it," said Hermione with a glare, as she picked up the book and continued to read to Ron's bewilderment. Her heart was pounding in her ears. How dare Ronald accuse her of being dependent!? She was an independent woman! She could make her own mind up! Her voice rang out ignoring Ron's expression. Until he apologized, she was ignoring him.

**Mione read out about how ****Harry had no answers: ****How t****here were moments when he wondered whether it had been outright madness not to try to prevent Voldemort breaking open the tomb. ****She read how h****e could not even explain satisfactorily why he had decided against it: Every time he tried to reconstruct the internal arguments that had led to his decision, they sounded feebler to him.****The odd thing was that Hermione's support made him feel just as confused as Ron's doubts. Now forced to accept that the Elder Wand was real, she maintained that it was an evil object, and that the way Voldemort had taken possession of it was repellent, not to be considered.**

**"You could never have done that, Harry," she said again and again. "You couldn't have broken into Dumbledore's grave."**

"Why is that confusing him?" asked Mione in surprise, frowning as she read his words. Those were meant as encouragement. And she was right after all. Harry would never have broken into his tomb.

"I guess he's confused," said Ronald, warily eying Mione from the corner of his eyes. But she was ignoring him still, and entirely too upset that her words didn't seem to be helping her best friend. Instead, Mione continued to read, a bit upset.

**She read out how the idea of Dumbledore's corpse would have frightened Harry les****s ****than mistaking Dumbledore's intention.**

"Oh!" she said, now comprehension dawning on her. "Oh Harry!"

"What?" asked Ronald blankly as Mione's eyes welled with tears.

"Harry feels Dumbledore's instructions and plans are the most important. I had no idea he was ever feeling like this! I thought only I was! When I was reading that book- All I could think about was if I was missing something. What mistake I was making! I never- It just never- I mean- He was always so calm and quiet," babbled Mione to Ronald, wiping her eyes as she realized what poor Harry must have been thinking about.

"Hey, we all felt it," said Ronald awkwardly, as he wrapped an arm around Mione tentatively. He was relieved when she didn't slap it away. "I mean, I didn't get what the Deluminator was for."

He didn't add on the self-doubts that had seeded into his mind. If Dumbledore had assumed he would leave his friends. He never wanted- never thought- never ever wanted to even consider that option. But he couldn't help it. Suddenly he felt a pool of guilt welling up as he realized how awful his words and questions must sound to Harry. They both sat in silence, until Mione continued.

**Mione read about Harry's doubts with himself. How he felt that he was mistaking the path he should be taking. How he was angry with Dumbledore for not explaining anything before he died.**

"He's not the only one with anger," muttered Ronald, thinking about the elderly Headmaster. **"But **_**is**_** he dead?" **

"Ronald! We saw them bury his body!" said Mione in a huff, "We saw the corpse with our own eyes!"

"How do you know it's me asking that question?" asked Ronald, raising an eyebrow at Mione.

"**S****aid Ron****," **she read irritably.

"Well, he could be alive. The old codger had it in him to plan everything after he died. And the doe, the eye, the sword! It could all be true," argued Ronald, as Mione stared at him incredulously.

"He's dead, Ronald," she said, shaking her head, "And what eye are you talking about?"

"When we were- I mean- the dungeon, Harry saw an eye in the mirror Sirius left, Dumbledore's eye," said Ron quietly.

"Oh," said Mione, pursing her lips, before she nervously tacked on, "What if it was a hallucination? You were under duress."

"But who would have sent Dobby? And we were under the manor 'Mione, not Duress," said Ronald with a shrug, though a sly smile played in his eyes. He was riling her up.

"Duress is an Old French word, derived from Latin, meaning confinement and imprisonment. In other cases it can also mean compulsion by threat or force," she said haughtily, as Ronald grinned at her. Her eyes narrowed before she huffed and added on, "And it means that you two were under a lot of stress Ronald. Who knows how your minds reacted."

"In absolute bloody panic," muttered Ronald, but she ignored it tactfully as he added on in a more Ronald-like manner, "Well, duress or not- someone sent Dobby! It had to be Dumbledore!"

"He's dead Ronald, and as much as either of us want to change it, he's dead!" she said, her jaw set firmly as she stared him down.

"Explain Dobby," challenged Ronald, making Mione frown.

"So then what? Dumbledore came back as a ghost? He was in his tomb, Ronald. We read it just a few minutes ago," said Mione, before biting her tongue. Curse her desire to win. Now both of them sat awkwardly as they remembered the last chapter and the defilement of Dumbledore's tomb.

"Could have been a ghost," muttered Ronald quietly, but neither of them said anything to that point. Mione smiled slightly. Trust Ronald to still want to win, even in an awkward situation.

"Harry said he wouldn't be a ghost," said Mione, scanning the page and pointing to the sentence. "And it seems our book selves argued over it as well."

"Guess we don't really change," muttered Ron, as he nodded to Mione to continue. **  
**

**"'Arry?"**

"Stop," said Ronald for a minute, "That was the worst French accent I've ever heard!"

"Excuse me?" asked Mione in surprise, her eyes narrowed.

"It's more like, 'Arghry'," said Ronald, mimicking Fleur and causing Mione's lips to twitch.

"That's worse than my impression!" she argued, "It's more like, 'Ah-rie!"

"Nope, you still sound British," said Ronald with a shrug.

"Oh shut up," said Mione, laughing as the awkward tension from before faded away and she continued to read, a smile on her face.

**Fleur had come out of the cottage, her long silver hair flying in the breeze.****"'Arry, Grip'ook would like to speak to you. 'E eez in ze smallest bedroom, 'e says 'e does not want to be over'eard."****  
**

By the end of that section, both Ronald and Mione were keeled over in laughter. Hermione had done her best to imitate Fleur's accent, however, Ronald had kept correcting her ("It's not Grip'ook Mione, It's Gri'ook! The writer got it wrong!") and she would argue back ("It's not ee-eez Ronald! That's too elongated, it's more like eece!") eventually leading to the two of them collapsing in much needed laughter. Mione felt a twinge of guilt at laughing at Fleur's accent, since it was clearly not her fault, but it was just so good to laugh about something. She wondered if the blonde woman was taking care of Harry while Ronald and her were here. Eventually Mione gathered her wits and continued to read the story, while Ron swallowed his chuckles.

**Griphook was waiting for them, as Fleur had said, in the tiniest of the cottage's three bedrooms, in which Hermione and Luna slept by night. He had drawn the red cotton curtains against the bright, cloudy sky, which gave the room a fiery glow at odds with the rest of the airy, light cottage.**

"Really sets the mood, doesn't he?" snorted Ronald, thinking of the goblin.

**"I have reached my decision, Harry Potter," said the goblin, who was sitting cross-legged in a low chair, drumming its arms with his spindly fingers. "Though the goblins of Gringotts will consider it base treachery, I have decided to help you." **

"Yes!" said Ronald, pumping his fist in the air as Mione laughed. Ronald grinned widely as Mione continued to read. He may not like the ugly goblin, but at least the goblin knew which side to pick!

**"That's great!" said Harry, relief surging through him. "Griphook, thank you, we're really****- ****"****-**** in return," said the goblin firmly, "for payment."****  
**

"Fuck! I knew we should have just done it on our own," moaned Ronald, glaring at the pages as though the goblin was in them, mocking his excitement.

"We can pay him back," said Mione, but her own nervousness was clear on her face as she bit her lower lip. However, both groaned as they read what the goblin demanded for payment. The sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"He can take something from the Lestrange vault, can't he?" asked Ronald hopefully.

"Nope, he rejected that over hear," said Mione, pointing to the sentence in the page. **  
**

"What does he mean the sword is his?!" demanded Ronald, reading over that part in anger. "Wasn't the sword made for Gryffindor?"

"Griphook believes the sword was Ragnuk's the First's, and that Gryffindor stole it from him," said Mione as she read over the goblin's argument.

"Bullshit!" said Ronald angrily.

"I don't know, wizarding history does skate over our own injustices," said Mione, biting her lower lip but looking upset, much like Ronald. "At least we're discussing this without Griphook in the book."

**Downstairs in the empty sitting room, Harry walked to the fireplace, brow furrowed, trying to think what to do. Behind him, Ron said, "He's having a laugh. We can't let him have that sword."**

"But what can we do instead?" muttered Mione as she continued to read. Both Ronald and Mione were quiet now as Mione fervently read the next section, describing the trio's plots to get past this obstacle.

**"It is true?" Harry asked Hermione. "Was the sword stolen by Gryffindor?"**

**"I don't know," she said hopelessly. "Wizarding history often skates over what the wizards have done to other magical races, but there's no account that I know of that says Gryffindor stole the sword."**

**"It'll be one of those goblin stories," said Ron, "about how the wizards are always trying to get one over on them. I suppose we should think ourselves lucky he hasn't asked for one of our wands."**

**"Goblins have got good reason to dislike wizards, Ron." said Hermione. "They've been treated brutally in the past."**

**"Goblins aren't exactly fluffy little bunnies, though, are they?" said Ron. "They've killed plenty of us. They've fought dirty too."**

**"But arguing with Griphook about whose race is most underhanded and violent isn't going to make him more likely to help us, is it?"**

**There was a pause while they tried to think of a way around the problem. Harry looked out of the window at Dobby's grave. Luna was arranging sea lavender in a jam jar beside the headstone.**

"That's sweet of her," said Mione softly, thinking of her blonde friend. She wondered with a sick feeling how long Luna must have been in that dungeon. The horrors she must have seen. Ronald squeezed her shoulder when she realized her eyes were dewy again, and she mustered a smile before she continued to read. Mione's mood changed however, as she read about Ronald's solution to the problem. How he decided to switch the fake sword in the vault with the real one. Her hands were shaking as she glared at Ronald, who had moved his arm away and wasn't meeting her eyes in shame. His ears were bright red. And then she realized he'd already known that was what the solution was. He knew that he'd suggest it! She glared daggers at him, before turning back to the book in anger.

**"All right, all right! It was the only thing I could think of! What's your solution, then?"**

**"We need to offer him something else, something just as valuable."**

**"Brilliant, I'll go and get one of our ancient goblin-made swords and you can gift wrap it."****  
**

"Better than double-crossing the goblin that was planning to help us," she said icily.

"Mione," he said quietly, trying to plead with her.

"Oh no! No! You don't get to act sorry, Ronald! You- I can't even believe you!" she said angrily, turning away in a huff to stare at the page in disappointment.

"Look- I'm sorry about it- I swear I am! I mean-

"If you're really sorry about it Ronald," she hissed quietly to him, "Then it had better be changed when we need a solution the next time around."

"Fine," he said, apparently not willing to argue with her. She glared at him, but continued reading.

**Silence fell between them again. Harry was sure that the goblin would accept nothing but the sword, even if they had something as valuable to offer him. Yet the sword was their one, indispensable weapon against the Horcruxes.****He closed his eyes for a moment or two and listened to the rush of the sea. The idea that Gryffindor might have stolen the sword was unpleasant to him: He had always been proud to be a Gryffindor; Gryffindor had been the champion of Muggle-borns, the wizard who had clashed with the pureblood-loving Slytherin...**

**"Maybe he's lying," Harry said, opening his eyes again. "Griphook. Maybe Gryffindor didn't take the sword. How do we know the goblin version of history's right?"**

**"Does it make a difference?" asked Hermione.**

**"Changes how I feel about it," said Harry.****  
**

"Why is he so confused about this?"asked Ronald in confusion to Mione.

"I- I'm not sure," she said with a frown. "Maybe all his doubts and confusions about Dumbledore are making him question things. I think he's afraid that all his heroes in life are turning out to well- be fakes."

"Oh," said Ronald, taking a breath and leaning back.

**"We'll tell him he can have the sword after he's helped us get into that vault but we'll be careful to avoid telling him exactly **_**when**_** he can have it."****A grin spread slowly across Ron's face. Hermione, however, looked alarmed.****  
**

Much as she did in real life. This time Ronald wasn't grinning. He was looking away in shame. He knew how Mione felt about these things. But he also knew the extent of the terribleness of the Horcruxes. He wished his book self could try and explain that to Mione, but instead he stayed quiet. He just sighed as Mione's disappointment rang through, reading each word with a pained sort of feeling.

**"He can have it," Harry went on, "after we've used it on all of the Horcruxes. I'll make sure he gets it then. I'll keep my word."**

**"But that could be years!" said Hermione.****"I know that, but **_**he**_** needn't. I won't be lying... really."**

**Harry met her eyes with a mixture of defiance and shame. He remembered the words that had been engraved over the gateway to Nurmengard: FOR THE GREATER GOOD. He pushed the idea away. What choice did they have?**

"You're not like Grindelwald for doing that," said Mione with a frown, feeling a bit guilty for making Harry feel that sort of shame. She didn't really have any better ideas. However, she still felt they were rushing this decision too much. Couldn't they take an hour or two? Maybe even a day?

**"I don't like it," said Hermione.**

**"Nor do I, much," Harry admitted.****  
****  
****"Well, I think it's genius," said Ron, standing up again. "Let's go and tell him."**

Ronald winced at his book-self's tact. He knew it was the best option, but it was a bit dirty. He could feel the glare Mione was giving him from here, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he kept his eyes trained solely on the grass, as Mione continued to read, anger in each syllable.

**Back in the smallest bedroom, Harry made the offer, careful to phrase it so as not to give any definite time for the handover of the sword. Hermione frowned at the floor while he was speaking; he felt irritated at her, afraid that she might give the game away. However, Griphook had eyes for nobody but Harry.**

"No- That's not true," said Ronald, snapping his head up as he felt bile in his throat and alarm ringing in his ears.

"What do you mean?" asked Mione in shock.

"Goblins have some sort of vision- I can't remember what Bill called it, but they can see anything and everything!" said Ronald, horrified. "He knows we're lying!"

"You mean- I gave us away?" asked Mione, clapping a hand over her mouth in horror.

"I don't know, read," said Ronald, and they both worriedly peered over the page.

**"I have your word, Harry Potter, that you will give me the sword of Gryffindor if I help you?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"Then shake," said the goblin, holding out his hand.****Harry took it and shook. He wondered whether those black eyes saw any misgivings in his own. Then Griphook relinquished him, clapped his hands together, and said, "So. We begin!"**

"At least he's helping us," said Mione in relief.

"For now," said Ronald darkly, running a hand through his red hair. Mione swallowed heavily, and she looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. She should have tried to at least go along with the other two. If anything happened now- It would be her fault. An arm wrapped around her, but it didn't have the same snuggly warmth. She felt like Ronald was doubting her too. Maybe her independence was getting away with her. Except, Ronald didn't think she was independent at all.

"Stop it," she said softly, "It's my fault. I was-

"It's not your fault," said Ronald with a sigh, "It's just who you are. I can't fault you for that."

"So it's my innate nature to give away our plans?" asked Mione, glaring at him now, feeling sick to the stomach with all of Ronald's doubts in her.

"What?! I never said that!" argued Ronald, "I just, I meant that you weren't happy. We should have taken more time to consider a better solution! Not like Griphook can run away."

"But I would have screwed it up too! Because I didn't get to consult a book or another person," she said sarcastically.

"You're still mad over that?" asked Ronald in confusion, staring at Mione in shock. "Mione, I never meant any of that. I just meant that you take your time to think! That's all. And in this situation you were right to take your time to think!"

"But if I had just dumbly followed along Griphook wouldn't be against us!" argued Mione.

"But I love that about you! That you never dumbly follow along! I mean- I dated Lavender! She just listened to anything I said! I love it when you question me!" argued Ronald, before flushing and looking away.

"Oh," said Mione, turning pink and looking away as well, a bit pleased. Her hand slipped into Ronald's before she continued to read, feeling pleased with herself and a little embarrassed.

**Mione read about how they settled to work in the smallest bedroom, which was kept, according to Griphook's preference, in semidarkness.****"I have visited the Lestranges' vault only once," Griphook told them, "on the occasion I was told to place inside it the false sword. It is one of the most ancient chambers. The oldest Wizarding families store their treasures at the deepest level, where the vaults are largest and best protected..."****  
**

"Great. An easy mission," said Ronald with a scoff, "Just what we've needed after all the bullshit we put up with."

"Ronald, language," murmured Mione, but she grimaced at Griphook's words nonetheless before continuing to read.

**Hermione read about the newest obstacle they faced with Polyjuice. She wondered what Harry was thinking when he said that one portion of Polyjuice would be enough. Her voice continued, reading on about how the rest of the members at Shell Cottage had realized they were planning something. Her surprise was echoed by Ron that nobody was asking any questions, despite Bill seeming concerned when he looked at them. ****  
**

"He's Bill," explained Ronald with a shrug, "He's going to worry."

**She also read about Harry's growing dislike of Griphook. The goblin was **** was unexpectedly bloodthirsty, ****he ****laughed at the idea of pain in lesser creatures and seemed to relish the possibility that they might have to hurt other wizards to reach the Lestranges' vault. Harry could tell that his distaste was shared by the other two, but they did not discuss it. They needed Griphook.****She read about how t****he goblin ate only grudgingly with the rest of them. Even after his legs had mended, he continued to request trays of food in his room, like the still-frail Ollivander, until Bill (following an angry outburst from Fleur) went upstairs to tell him that the arrangement could not continue. Thereafter Griphook joined them at the overcrowded table, although he refused to eat the same food, insisting, instead, on lumps of raw meat, roots, and various fungi.****  
**

"Poor Fleur," said Mione with a frown, wondering how the woman seemed to be putting up with it, though, by the angry outburst, it seemed she wasn't doing so well.

"Can't believe she's letting us keep the goblin around so much," said Ronald.

"Harry feels guilty," said Mione raising an eyebrow as she skimmed the next section. Ronald snorted beside her.

"He'd feel guilty even if Griphook was a nice house guest," said Ronald with a shrug.

"He really shouldn't be feeling like that. He's also feeling guilty that your brothers and dad can't work any longer because they're in hiding," she said to Ronald.

"He's mad! We're the biggest blood-traitor family out there! It was only a matter of time," said Ronald, shaking his head at the book. "And look, now he's even apologizing to Fleur."

**"I'm sorry," he told Fleur, one blustery April evening as he helped her prepare dinner. "I never meant you to have to deal with all of this."****She had just set some knives to work, chipping up steaks for Griphook and Bill, who had preferred his meat bloody ever since he had been attacked by Greyback. While the knives sliced behind her, her somewhat irritable expression softened.****"'Arry, you saved my sister's life, I do not forget."****  
**

"But that was like- years ago! And she wasn't in any danger to begin with!" said Ronald incredulously, while Mione raised an eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't expected the blonde to be so- touched by Harry's actions. She felt a little guilty for not noticing how Fleur thought of her sister before. Somehow she'd missed that bit about the older woman.

"I guess Fleur admired the intention," said Mione with a shrug, as she continued to read.

**"Anyway," Fleur went on, pointing her want at a pot of sauce on the stove, which began to bubble at once, "Mr. Ollivander leaves for Muriel's zis evening. Zat will make zings easier. Ze goblin," she scowled a little at the mention of him, "can move downstairs, and you, Ron, and Dean can take zat room."**

"You mean we've been sleeping in the living room?" said Ronald in surprise, before frowning as he tried to calculate where everyone was sleeping in the three bedroom house. He frowned before asking, "Where were Bill and Fleur sleeping?"

"Probably in the kitchen or someplace similar," said Mione, feeling guilty that the couple had given her a bedroom with Luna and made themselves uncomfortable in the process. Her eyes darted to the Weasley house and she hoped that she wasn't intruding again.

**"We don't mind sleeping in the living room," said Harry, who knew that Griphook would thing poorly of having to sleep on the sofa; keeping Griphook happy was essential to their plans. "Don't worry about us." And when she tried to protest he went on, "We'll be off your hands soon too, Ron, Hermione, and I. We won't need to be here much longer."**

"Harry!" both groaned, realizing how Fleur would react to that sort of assurance.

**"But, what do you mean?" she said, frowning at him, her wand pointing at the casserole dish now suspended in midair. "Of course you must not leave, you are safe 'ere!"****She looked rather like Mrs. Weasley as she said it, and he was glad that the back door opened at that moment. Luna and Dean entered, their hair damp from the rain outside and their arms full of driftwood.****  
**

"What?" asked Ronald blankly, suddenly staring at the page. "Luna and Dean, eh?"

"Luna and Dean what?" asked Mione in surprise.

"They're getting along," said Ronald with a grin, "I never thought Dean would fancy Luna."

"They don't fancy each other!" said Mione, rolling her eyes, "They're just friends! I mean, they must be lonely without anyone to talk to."

"That's true, but trust me, they're probably more to it than just that," said Ronald with a shake of his head, "I mean, look, it says you and me are laying the dinner table over here. And second, they're out in the rain together. And girls look bloody hot when their hair is wet. It's just chore time. Why would Dean go out into the rain- willingly- with a girl he's just met when he could have asked me or Harry to collect driftwood with him?"

"Maybe Luna asked him," countered Mione, before frowning and adding, "And what do you mean girls look hot with their hair wet?"

"They just do," said Ronald, waving the comment away before continuing on to argue, "So why did Luna ask Dean then? She could have asked Harry or me- her two _friends_. Two people she hasn't seen in a while!"

"You're mad Ronald! They're just friends," said Mione stubbornly, "But I do think they'd be sweet together."

"Guess Dean has a thing for shorter girls," said Ronald with a nod to himself, "I mean Ginny and Luna are pretty tiny."

"I didn't need that information," added Mione with an eye-roll.

"But he better treat her right," added Ronald, ignoring Mione still, "I mean, he was nice to Ginny, but still, Ginny's different. She'd have bat-bogeyed him if he tried anything slick. Luna's too naive. I don't think I like the idea of Dean dating Luna either. Or Luna dating anyone actually. No- I disapprove of this development entirely."

"Ronald!" laughed Mione at his sudden change in attitude, "Luna's a big girl, and she can handle herself! And Dean's a nice guy."

"Mione, all Dean needs to say is some rubbish about blubbering humdingers and Luna'll just believe him! Dean's on watch- and what do you mean Dean's a nice guy?" added Ronald with a frown.

"I think it's sweet you want to watch over Luna too, but she's a big girl, she and Ginny can make their own decisions," said Mione with a chuckle, "And I mean- Dean is a nice guy. He won't take advantage of her."

"Yeah, well, just in case, I have my eyes on Dean," said Ronald with a frown, "Why does he have to go after the girls I care for? Can't he go after someone else?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's Dean's mission to date girls that are special to you!" said Mione with an eyeroll.

"You stay away from him as well," added Ronald with a nod, "Next thing you know he'll be chatting you up. And here I thought he was my mate!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Don't you dare tell me who I can talk to or not!" said Mione with a growl, "And you had better leave Dean alone or else!"

"Fine," said Ronald with a pout as Mione continued, though she tried her best to hide her laughter over the issue.

**"... and tiny little ears," Luna was saying, "a bit like hippo's, Daddy says, only purple and hairy. And if you want to call them, you have to hum; they prefer a waltz, nothing too fast..."**

"Mione," said Ronald quietly.

"Yes?" asked Mione, curiously towards Ronald.

"If Luna keeps talking like that, I think she may scare him off," said Ronald gleefully.

"Or he may stay," said Mione, causing Ronald's face to fall.

He growled as he considered Luna dating Dean. It wasn't that Dean was a bad guy. But all guys were bad. He thought about the many cold showers he'd had to take thinking of Mione, and the way her hair looked after it had just rained on their way back from Hogsmeade. Or the way her skirt rode up when she sat, flashing an amazing amount of thigh, especially when she crossed her legs. It was bad enough to think about Harry having those kinds of thoughts about his sister. Worse still was to think about another mate of his in a cold shower thinking about Luna or Ginny. He grimaced and sat back. While he wanted both Ginny and Luna to be happy, he couldn't help but shudder as he thought about how happy they'd be making his mates. It was all entirely too disgusting.

Hermione's voice interrupted Ron's thoughts as she continued describing Luna's conversation with Dean while Harry escaped Fleur's questions, carrying two jugs of pumpkin juice. She frowned as Luna refused to believe her on the matter of the Horn being an Erumpent horn, and slowly she considered what Ron said about Luna being a little naive. Maybe Luna shouldn't be dating so soon either.

**Hermione shook her head and continued laying down forks as Bill appeared, leading Mr. Ollivander down the stairs. The wandmaker still looked exceptionally frail, and he clung to Bill's arm as the latter supported him, carrying a large suitcase.**

**"I'm going to miss you, Mr. Ollivander," said Luna, approaching the old man.**

**"And I you, my dear," said Ollivander, patting her on the shoulder. "You were an inexpressible comfort to me in that terrible place."**

"You know, their both such oddballs that I get the feeling they'd have gotten on even if they hadn't been trapped in the dungeon together," said Ronald with a chuckle.

"I'm glad they had each other though," said Mione, thinking of how horribly alone they must have been in that horrid place. She suddenly wondered if she could skip back and read about it, but avoided saying anything. Somehow she doubted Ronald would let her. And she was sure he'd convince her out of it.

**"So, au revoir, Mr. Ollivander," said Fleur, kissing him on both cheeks. "And I wonder whezzer you could oblige me by delivering a package to Bill's Auntie Muriel? I never returned 'er tiara."**

"Muriel will be delighted on that account," snorted Ronald, shaking his head.

"Oh I'm sure she will," said Mione, shaking her head as she thought of the old woman and her ways.

**Mione continued to read on, describing Olivander's willingness to return the tiara, and his thanks to Fleur for her care. She read about how Fleur displayed the tiara, which**** sat glittering and twinkling in the light from the low-hanging lamp. ****She read about the conversation that Griphook and Bill had, where Griphook claimed the tiara was goblin-made, and Bill responded by saying it was paid for by wizards. Both she and Ronald exchanged a worried glance when ****the goblin shot ****Bill**** a look that was both furtive and challenging.****A strong wind gusted against the cottage windows as Bill and Ollivander set off into the night. The rest of them squeezed in around the table; elbow to elbow and with barely enough room to move, they started to eat. The fire crackled and popped in the grate beside them. Fleur, Harry noticed, was merely playing with her food; she glanced at the window every few minutes; however, Bill returned before they had finished their first course, his long hair tangled by the wind.**

Mione sighed as she read about that fear. Oddly, she suddenly imagined herself in Fleur's position. Newly married to Ronald in the midst of the war. Watching him leave with a frail old man into the dark of the night. Unsure if he'd come back unharmed. Mione swallowed heavily, suddenly clenching Ronald's hand tighter. He nudged her shoulder, and she continued to read, relieved to see Bill brought good news.

**"Everything's fine," he told Fleur. "Ollivander settled in, Mum and Dad say hello. Ginny sends you all her love, Fred and George are driving Muriel up the wall, they're still operating an Owl-Order business out of her back room. It cheered her up to have her tiara back, though. She said she thought we'd stolen it."****  
**

"The twins are still at work then," chuckled Ronald, "And everyone's safe."

"Yes they are," said Mione, as Ronald rested his head on her shoulder. She squeezed his hand, before pressing her lips to his forehead. Relief flooded both of their bodies to hear news about their family. It was a warm, pleasant sensation.

**"Ah, she eez charmant, your aunt," said Fleur crossly, waving her wand and causing the dirty plates to rise and form a stack in midair. She caught them and marched out of the room.****"Daddy's made a tiara," piped up Luna, "Well, more of a crown, really."****Ron caught Harry's eye and grinned; Harry knew that he was remembering the ludicrous headdress they had seen on their visit to Xenophilius.****"Yes, he's trying to re-create the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. He thinks he's identified most of the main elements now. Adding the billywig wings really made a difference ****-****"****  
**

By the end of this section, Ronald was laughing at how simple and wonderful Luna could be to cut the tension. Mione was giggling as well. It was just so Luna-like to act as though nothing was wrong and to keep babbling about the little things.

"Billywig wings?" asked Ronald to Mione as he remembered the ludicrous design.

"They are supposed to help enhance concentration," giggled Mione.

"Keep reading, I want to hear what I have to say to that," said Ronald, anticipating a witty comment from himself.

Mione frowned at the next line as she read aloud, **"****There was a bang on the front door."**

Immediately both teenagers tensed. Ronald was clutching his new wand tightly, his fists white as he silently urged Mione to continue. They were squeezing each other's hands for support. Ronald had shut his eyes to take deep breaths.

**Everyone's head turned toward it. Fleur came running out of the kitchen, looking frightened; Bill jumped to his feed, his wand pointing at the door; Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same.**

"What about Luna and Dean?" asked Ronald suddenly, frowning. "You'd think they'd be used to pulling their wands out at the drop of a hat."

"They don't have wands," said Mione numbly, her eyes popped wide as she realized how defenceless Luna and Dean were. Both teenagers stared at each other in horror for their friends.

"Dammit," swore Ronald finally, "We need to get them wands."

"Please let them be alright," said Mione as she continued to read.

**Silently Griphook slipped beneath the table, out of sight.****  
**

"Coward," muttered Ronald, "Dobby was twice as brave as you, and he couldn't even fight like you could!"

"We don't know if Griphook can fight," reminded Mione softly.

"Neither could Dobby, but goblins have those long fingers and claws. Not to mention their brutal," said Ronald with a frown.

**"Who is it?" Bill called.****"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called a voice over the howling wind. Harry experienced a thrill of fear; what had happened? "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"****  
**

"Emergency?! What emergency? Where's Tonks?!" shrieked Mione, tossing Ronald the book to read, her imagination running wild as she began to picture all sorts of horrific scenes. Ronald was quick to pick it up, and began reading in a hurried sense of urgency.

**"Lupin," muttered Bill, and he ran to the door and wrenched it open.****Lupin fell over the threshold. He was white-faced, wrapped in a traveling cloak, his graying hair windswept. He straightened up, looked around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried aloud, "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"**

"It's a boy!" shrieked Hermione, suddenly laughing at herself, and Ronald was hugging her with delight. They were both laughing, as Hermione kissed Ronald soundly with glee. Lupin and Tonks were alright, they had a baby. A real baby.

"Ted Lupin eh?" said Ronald with a chuckle as he thought of how happy Remus must be in that moment. "Tonks as a mum? Can you imagine that?"

"She'll be wonderful! Oh- I wonder what he looks like," said Mione, grabbing the book to read the description.

**Hermione shrieked.****"Wha****t****? Tonks****- **** Tonks has had the baby?"**

**"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Lupin. All around the table came cries of delight, sighs of relief: Hermione and Fleur both squealed, **

**"Congratulations!" and Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before.**

"I saw Ginny as a baby," said Ronald, but his ears were red. Mione was reading quickly past Ron's commentary.

"He named Harry godfather!" she shrieked delightedly, pointing to the line. **  
**

"Harry's going to be chuffed to hear that," said Ronald, wrapping his arm around Mione again as they continued to read.

**"You'll be godfather?" he said as he released Harry.****"M-me?" stammered Harry.****"You, yes, of course, Dora quite agrees, no one better!"****"I****- ****yeah****- ****blimey!"****Harry felt overwhelmed, astonished, delighted; now Bill was hurrying to fetch wine, and Fleur was persuading Lupin to join them for a drink.****"I can't stay long, I must get back," said Lupin, beaming around at them all: He looked years younger than Harry had ever seen him. "Thank you, thank you, Bill"**

"A boy. A cute baby boy," said Mione with a sigh, "I wish we could see him."

"Wonder if he's a Metamorphmagus like Tonks," said Ronald, avoiding any reference to werewolves at the moment. But judging from Remus's joy, they baby was no werewolf indeed. **  
****  
****Bill had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood and raised them high in a toast.****"To Teddy Remus Lupin," said Lupin, "a great wizard in the making!"****  
**

"To Teddy!" the two cheered, laughing madly as they did.

"Who's Teddy?" asked an inquiring voice, snapping the two away from their happy bliss to see Hermione standing there.

Her eyes were wide in shock as she stared at the arm wrapped around Mione, the one connected to Ronald. The young fourteen year old girl had big bushy hair Mione wistfully remembered combing with frustration. Her hair had flattened some, but she doubted they'd ever lose their bushiness. The girl seemed terrified to be here, and suddenly Mione felt very awkward, imagining what the young girl was feeling staring at her future-self in Ronald's arms like this.

"Who's Teddy?" asked Hermione again, staring at the grass.

"Er-

Ronald was looking desperately at Mione for help, and she felt as trapped as he did. They couldn't very well tell this young and innocent child about Teddy Lupin. It was a great moment, but how Teddy got his name would come up. How Lupin and Tonks met would come up. They couldn't share that just yet. It was a distant future for this child.

"A friend of ours," said Mione quickly, not lying entirely.

"Oh. How come I don't know of him?" asked Hermione, standing there with her arms folded and looking stubbornly at the two.

"Why are you here?" asked Ronald rudely, startling Hermione to step back and stare at the red-head. She blushed brightly, and looked away. Apparently she was less comfortable with future Ron than her own future-self.

"Erm- Mrs. Weasley asked me to check if you two needed anything," she said hurriedly.

"Mum asked someone else to check on us?" said Ronald in surprise, glancing at Mione.

"We're fine," said Mione with a smile, before glancing back at the book. She really wanted to continue reading the rest, but not if Hermione was here.

"Oh- Alright then," said Hermione quickly, "I'll- I'm heading inside."

Quickly the girl turned on her heels and left. She threw back a nervous glance at the two teenagers, who seemed to be entirely uninterested in her departure, as they returned to the book in their hands. She rushed inside the house, her heart thudding and her face bright red.

"Weird kid," said Ronald, getting a smack from Mione.

"Keep reading, she's gone now," assured Mione quietly, as they continued to read about young Teddy Lupin.

**"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur inquired.****"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me." **

"If he's a metamorphmagus than we'll never know," said Ronald wryly, earning a giggle from Mione.

"**Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing color the day that she was born." He drained his goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more," he added, beaming, as Bill made to fill it again.**

"Oh he is a metamorphmagus! I wonder what they're like as babies," said Mione excitedly, and Ronald could tell she was already going to look up books on the topic.

"Wish a picture of the blighter was included," said Ronald with a nod.

**The wind buffeted the little cottage and the fire leapt and crackled, and Bill was soon opening another bottle of wine. Lupin's news seemed to have taken them out of themselves, removed them for a while from their state of siege: Tidings of new life were exhilarating. Only the goblin seemed untouched by the suddenly festive atmosphere, and after a while he slunk back to the bedroom he now occupied alone. Harry thought he was the only one who had noticed this, until he saw Bill's eyes following the goblin up the stairs.****  
**

"Who cares about the bloody goblin?" asked Ronald with a shake of his head.

"Harry! Concentrate on the conversation," growled Mione, wanting more news on the new baby.

**They read on as Lupin left, much to their disappointment. Both were excited to hear more about pictures to come as Lupin departed into the night. They both paused, however, when Bill approached Harry. ****"Godfather, Harry!" said Bill as they walked into the kitchen together, helping clear the table. "A real honor! Congratulations!"****As Harry set down the empty goblets he was carrying, Bill pulled the door behind him closed, shutting out the still-voluble voices of the others, who were continuing to celebrate even in Lupin's absence.**

"Bill's going to give Harry some advice," said Ronald in surprise, wondering what words of wisdom his oldest brother had to impart on the situation.

"Probably about our mission," said Mione wisely, before turning and asking, "How do you know he's giving out advice?"

"It's what Bill does, corner you alone," said Ronald, his ears red as he thought about the many times Bill had given him advice. His eyes darted to Mione, remembering a particular conversation Bill had given him about girls after his fourth year. He grinned to himself and made a mental note to buy Bill something good for Christmas.

**The two read as Bill said, ****"Harry, you're planning something with Griphook." ****They considered Bill's advice that not goblins can be bad, and that some goblins Bill even considered friends. They were both apprehensive when Bill asked Harry, "W****hat do you want from Griphook, and what have you promised him in return?"****"I can't tell you that," said Harry. "Sorry, Bill."****  
**

"He should tell him," said Mione quietly.

"We can't," said Ronald, wishing they could.

"Maybe Bill could have helped," said Mione softly.

**They read as Bill continued, warning them to be careful in their endeavors with Griphook. How the goblins had a different idea of payment and repayment than humans. Both squirmed with Harry, thinking of the deadly deal they had made together. **

**"What do you mean?" ****Harry ****asked.****Bill quickly summarized how goblins and wizards have years of misunderstanding between them. Years of mistakes and bad blood. However, both Ronald and Mione tensed at Bill's ominious statement that ****"****T****hose at Gringotts are perhaps most prone to it, that wizards cannot be trusted in matters of gold and treasure, that they have no respect for goblin ownership."**

**"I respect****- ****" Harry began, but Bill shook his head.****"You don't understand, Harry, nobody could understand unless they have lived with goblins. To a goblin, the rightful and true master of any object is the maker, not the purchaser. All goblin made objects are, in goblin eyes, rightfully theirs."**

**"But it was bought****-****"**

**"****-**** then they would consider it rented by the one who had paid the money. They have, however, great difficulty with the idea of goblin-made objects passing from wizard to wizard. You saw Griphook's face when the tiara passed under his eyes. He disapproves. I believe he thinks, as do the fiercest of his kind, that it ought to have been returned to the goblins once the original purchaser died. They consider our habit of keeping goblin-made objects, passing them from wizard to wizard without further payment, little more than theft."****  
**

"So Griphook is an old goblin," said Mione quietly, wondering whether she could research some old goblin lore and information on old traditions.

"He follows old systems," groaned Ronald, "He's got to hate us then!"

"Maybe we can work that to our advantage this time around," said Mione hopefully as she continued to read on. **  
**

**They both read about how Harry suspected Bill knew more than he was letting on ("Probably does," snorted Ronald) and Bill's warning that "****It would be less dangerous to break into Gringotts than to renege on a promise to a goblin." ****They both squirmed and exchanged nervous glances as Harry promised to keep it in mind. Harry**** followed Bill back to the others a wry thought came to him, born no doubt of the wine he had drunk. He seemed set on to become just as reckless a godfather to Teddy Lupin as Sirius Black had been to him.**

"Oh Harry," muttered Mione, "Couldn't you have ended the chapter with Teddy Lupin being born? Couldn't Bill have kept his mouth shut!?"

"Hey, he's just giving some advice, though he really should choose a better time," said Ronald with a grimace. Both teenagers sat together in silence.

"Next chapter then?" asked Mione quietly.

"Next chapter then," said Ronald, lifting the book from Mione with a sigh.

* * *

Back inside the house, Hermione had slammed the garden door shut, and her face was still flushed. Something about the hard blue eyes staring at her had shocked her. Ron never looked like that before! Her heart was racing as she thought about his serious expression. She hadn't ever expected Ron to grow up to look like that. It made her nervous. Like she didn't know her best friend anymore. And the way he'd been holding her future-self. It wasn't in any way she'd expected to be held by either Ron or Harry. Ronald was like an entirely different person.

"What did you find out?" asked Harry, and she turned to see him staring at her. Ron was standing behind him, not meeting her eyes.

There was a new awkwardness in the air between the trio. And it was most definitely coming from her and Ron. She swallowed, and willed her cheeks to return to their normal shade. Harry and Ron seemed to staring curiously at her, though Ron looked determinedly away when she met his eyes. She swallowed as she remembered why she had gone out there in the first place. And that Ron was still a stubborn fourteen year old boy. Not Ronald.

"They were talking about someone named Teddy," said Hermione finally, "He's apparently a friend we're going to make."

"But- did they say anything about how they got here? And what happened to them?" asked Harry stubbornly.

"They didn't say anything! And I didn't know what to say!" said Hermione with a frown, "Besides, I told you I didn't want to do this!"

"But they're you two!" said Harry stubbornly, "And don't you want to know our futures?"

"Not really," both of them muttered, making Harry scowl.

"Let's just get back to Bill's room. We told mum we were dusting," said Ron with a shrug, as he slouched away. Hermione scowled at his back as she muttered something unintelligible, but Harry was positive he heard something about, "Impossible... Nothing like... Can't be real."

Harry frowned as he followed his friends upstairs, throwing a glance back at the duo of time travellers. How was he supposed to find out anything about the time travellers if his best friends didn't want to help investigate? He was going to need to find another route to get information.

* * *

**First off, it's been a weird four months of silence. Exams ((twice in those four months, so there went three weeks)) a bunch of tests, some vacations ((Went to London and Tennessee, so there went three weeks)) and a lot of other stuff in between. Anyways, two of my classes ended now, for good, and those were the toughest. I still have two pretty tough courses to go, but half of my time has opened up. That means, I probably will update more. Hopefully no four month in between wait time. **

**But I haven't been totally useless in those four months! I have the plot planned for at least another five chapters. I plan to update every two weeks (hopefully, don't hold me to that!) and I plan to update my other story in this week itself, for those who read that. If you don't read that, then this really isn't that important to you. I want to start another story, but really, I want to start it in the DC universe, not Harry Potter. I'm tossing some ideas, so if I start something new, expect it there. **

**Also, some concerns on the length of this RTB. I'm doing the seventh book ONLY, but I'm doing it twice for sure. Finishing the book with Ronald and Mione, and then everyone will read it together. I expect it will be a long journey, and I expect it may disappoint some of you who want the universe to change. But it is. And when the RTB section is over, I plan to have two stories about the aftermath. **

**Anyways, second note of interest to mention, I want to know what you guys think of this format of RTB? Is it good? Is it annoying? Is it working? It matches the guidelines of the site and keeps things into the plot but without disobeying the rules. It's hard finding the right format, but I'm having fun organizing it surprisingly. But I might be stupid. Whatever your thoughts, criticism, advice to improve, anything, just let me know. I'm working to find a good format, and I'd love some help on that! **

**Also, I love all you guys who reviewed and continued to favourite and follow the story despite my sudden disappearance. It's a long process. It's a tough process. But until September, I'm all yours. You guys spurred me to keep writing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. JKR takes credit for that. And other plot details. **

**So, skipped ahead some from the reading. Only two characters reading the chapters was difficult and I was forcing details. It was actually boring. But I will have flashbacks to things they read together in the future! The next two or three chapters will be more talking before the RTB starts again. I haven't decided how it'll play out it. **

**I hate to update so late when I've been so free, but my mind just hasn't been able to latch onto this story. My heart if stuck in the fandoms of Young Justice and other DC superheroes, the Justice League Unlimited, anything involving Batflash, Birdflash, or just plain old Wally West. So, yeah. Crappy excuse. But my mind has been elsewhere. **

**Also, another note. I was looking for a Beta, but decided against it. I'd prefer not to have one, even if it means my stories are slightly off grammar wise.**

**This chapter is a bit off in my opinion, which is bugging the crap out of me, but I think it's because my brain was still on Wally. Ugh. Anyways, I'll try and update a bit more frequently and hopefully pull myself back to this story. At least I have direction now. **

**The Plans Unfold**

Perhaps the day should have gone longer, what had began as a strange, unknown endeavour, had become a gruesome nightmare. 'Mione sat beside Ronald, the sun setting and her eyes dried. There was nothing left to say. She looked like a mess, and she knew she did. But it was over. They had a plan. They would survive this. The last chapter, the epilogue, it said everything they needed to know. Idly her hand traced over Ronald's, wondering more about Rose and Hugo, her future children. Good God. Children. She was going to be a mother. The thought was distracting. Frightening.

For his part, Ronald had remained stoically silent after that discovery. There was a shine in his eye when he'd kissed her, snogged her, in a manner neither could remember. They'd spent all day kissing, crying, laughing, dying, but that one kiss, it had shaken them. It was vulnerable, scared, passionate, as his tongue dove past her lips, seeking a warmth only she could give, as he pushed her back, and it left her dizzy. The words weren't said. But she knew he loved her.

Fred's death. Neither had spoken a word about it. Ronald's reaction, she couldn't fault him. He'd just run off, leaving her under the tree. She'd wanted to go after him, but her legs were still weak. Charlie had come out at the point, concern etched on his face, and offering to go after Ronald, but 'Mione had smiled and shrugged him away, her eyes wet as she told him it wasn't something they could discuss. He'd be back.

And he came back, found 'Mione with Charlie, who consoled her as she faked her pain as worry for Harry. Her Harry. Not the pint-size little boy who looked so whole and innocent. The man who had dark shadows under his eyes, who'd grow up one day to face death. Charlie hadn't asked, and neither had she. They'd just skimmed the following parts of the book, determined to find the necessary details. It had become too close, too hard, to learn the reality of the situation and see their thoughts, their reactions. It was almost a tangible reality, just a few months away. No, a few weeks.

Snape was innocent. Well, perhaps not innocent, but he was always on their side. Playing the most dangerous game for a love long gone. 'Mione wondered what she would do, if she had to face a child resembling Pansy Parkinson with Ronald's eyes every day for six years. Would she want those eyes to adore her, when the rest of that child was something she had spent years hating? Or was it easier for Snape to hate? It must have been such a sad, lonely life. Was hate really what carried Snape through it? Of course, he loved was an arguable factor, but when did love become so strong and dangerous? It wasn't something quantifiable, something she could read and document. It just was.

"So, the plan's clear?" said Ronald finally, his voice cracking in a way it hadn't since he was fifteen.

"I don't want you to go," she replied, a numb argument that they had already fought, but she couldn't give up the fight, "Take me with you."

"You know I can't," he said softly, squeezing her fingers as he stared back at his house.

"We're really doing this then?" she asked again.

"I don't think we aren't," came his cool reply.

"Be careful," she said softly.

"Always," he replied, a smirk across his lips.

* * *

Let it not be said that Charlie Weasley made a bad spy. Then again, he also was sure he made a terrible spy. All day he'd watched Ronald and 'Mione, and had spent the day in a state of confusion that never seemed to end. The kitchen was the only sense of familiarity in his life as he watched them read a little black book that seemed to traumatize them both, as they cried, laughed, and clung to each other like they were dying. When Ronald had ran away, that was his last straw.

He'd run outside, unsure what to do. The black book was forgotten as he tried to soothe 'Mione, who was in a state of rough panic, claiming Ronald needed her. He'd tried to understand, but she'd just sobbed in his arms, crying like she'd lost Ronald for good. After what seemed like forever, she'd explained that they were worried for Harry.

He couldn't fault her that, but he was still suspicious when Ronald returned, looking broken and lost, like the little four year old that trailed after him because Charlie was the coolest big brother who could scare away the monsters because Charlie was going to fight dragons! Now even he wasn't enough, as Ronald just brusquely told him that he and 'Mione needed some private time, and they went back to the little book of horrors.

He'd watched them clench their fists, and continue to read, like they couldn't get away. They'd both reached a section where Ronald punched the tree, and 'Mione had given up. And then they continued. He just couldn't understand. The tree. Punch. Wasn't that a sign to give up?

The only constant and aching relief from watching this act play out all day was that his mother had gathered the kiddies to run along to Diagon to buy things for the time travellers, and all the neglected school stuff. Ron and Hermione were still not talking to each other, or to anyone really, but it didn't matter. When the book was over, his mother was back and cooking, Bill had taken the kids upstairs to play a game. Nobody noticed the dark conversation taking place by the tree, as the two plotted, and cried, even Ronald cried. Maybe his mother saw, her hand sometimes faltered, but she seemed to be ignoring it. What could make Ronald cry? His little brother wasn't that forthcoming where his emotions were concerned. As far as Charlie knew, Ronald wasn't even sure about his emotions.

But now it was almost eight o'clock, the rooms were cleaned out and ready, the kids were coming downstairs for dinner, and the two teenage time travellers were done their discussion. Ronald scooped 'Mione up, pulling her close as he whispered soft things in her ear, and she in his. He watched, mesmerized as Ronald waved his wand easily, plucking the things around them and walking back to the house.

Charlie turned to his mother, who had stopped putting the food on the table, and was looking at the teens. It was going to be very cramped in the kitchen, Charlie was sure. But for some reason, Molly Weasley thought eating inside was better than eating outside in the garden. Probably because Bill, Percy and Dad were still out. Probably because she didn't have the heart to go outside and set the tables. It was too exhausting.

"What the hell happened to them?" came the obnoxious voice of a Weasley twin, as the kids followed the gaze of the older adults and to the two teens who were now by the door, sharing a moment of staring into each other's eyes.

"They've been busy," was all Mrs. Weasley said, and then frowned and glared at the children as she said, "And don't bother them about it!"

Molly turned to the door as the kids walked in, and her eyes softened. Her curiosity was strumming in her chest, banging at her ribs and hurting her heart. But she just couldn't bring herself to ask as the two flushed, staring at her with sad, scared eyes. They were like lost kittens, looking for warmth, yet scared to ask. And she just didn't know how to offer it as they stared at the crowded kitchen. She had known as they spoke that they'd never let her into their world. Not yet at least. It would take time, and she could only do what she could, as she busied herself in the kitchen, cooking her heart out into the meals. Trying to convey her hope to help through food. Her emotions tucked into the mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Dinner is served, dears," she said softly, as the fireplace outside roared. Right on time.

"Molly! It's me and Percy!" called Arthur from the living room.

"Come into the kitchen, dinner is ready!" she called back, as everyone took their seats, Ronald and 'Mione still at the door.

Surprisingly, Ginny was the first to slink into a chair, pulling Hermione down beside her. Bill followed his little sister and sat on her left, as Charlie took the next seat by Bill. The twins exchanged a silent nod, and then Fred moved across from Charlie, while George settled beside Hermione. That was enough to tell her that the mood in the kitchen was all wrong. The twins never split up unless it was for something serious. Apparently this was serious. Arthur and Percy entered the kitchen, their expressions faltering when they saw Ronald and 'Mione slip into the seats beside Fred, leaving 'Mione facing Ginny, and Harry settled beside 'Mione. Ronald took the chair beside him, and Percy moved to squeeze beside Fred's left. Exchanging a look with her husband, they sat at opposite ends of the table.

"So how was work?" asked Bill, as Ronald and 'Mione shifted uncomfortably, very aware what their presence in the kitchen was doing to the atmosphere.

"I fell asleep at my desk," announced a heart-broken Percy, and immediately the mood shifted to incredulous as everyone stared at him.

"We're so proud!" squealed the twins, as Fred flung his arms around Percy, and almost everyone laughed a little, though Ronald's was a more amused smirk than a laugh, and 'Mione a slow smile.

"How'd that go over? Did Crouch kill you?" asked Charlie, snorting.

"It was humiliating! He didn't catch me, mind you," said Percy with a groan, "But this girl named Audrey did. Her father had brought her to work with him, and she was touring the office and found me asleep. It was humiliating having a sixteen year old girl tell me I drool in my sleep at my office."

"Was she cute?" tossed George, "Then it's alright."

"I don't have the time nor interest to oggle the daughter of the Head of the Department of Internation Magical Cooperation," said Percy with a heavy glare, "And now my reputation with the man is for certain ruined since I'm sure she will tell her father."

"You never know son," said Arthur lightly, "Perhaps she won't."

"I wouldn't, if I caught you," offered Ginny, "Besides, you weren't all Percy-ish when talking to her- were you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Percy.

"That's not a bad thing," chimed Molly, "I'm sure she won't humiliate you Percy. It was probably a simple misunderstanding."

"But were you Percy-ish? You know, a great git?" asked Fred.

"I am not a git!" said Percy hotly, glaring down at his younger brother.

"So what happened after she told you that you drool?" asked Bill calmly, defusing the argument as everyone began to serve themselves. Nobody commented on Ronald serving 'Mione first.

"I apologized obviously, at being caught in such a state," said Percy with a glower, as he stabbed his chicken, "And then she laughed at me. I tried to tell her I don't usually sleep at my desk, and that I always maintain proper decorum at work, only for her to reply that it sounded like an excuse, and that she didn't know a man could blush like that, before she headed back to her father, laughing."

"We've never seen this blush!" said George, sounding horrified, "I thought we were the only ones who could embarrass him!"

"We'll have to find it," said Fred sagely across the table as everyone grinned.

"Sounds like she really has your knickers in a twist, doesn't she?" said Ginny, snickering behind her hand as everyone began laughing, though Molly glared at her daughter for that comment.

"I'm never going into that Department again," moaned Percy, "What about you all? How has your day been?"

"We cleaned the house," said Ron with a groan, "Every last inch of it."

"And we went to Diagon," offered Bill, smiling a bit wider that Ron was talking, "Well, the kids and mum went, I was at Gringotts. Caught up with everyone after they were done shopping. Speaking of which, I looked into a few tomes on time travelling there."

The room went tense again, as they turned back to the time travellers. Ronald had just taken a large bite of mashed potatoes, and was now chewing and swallowing, looking like he'd just been caught red-handed. The room stared at Bill, and when no one said anything, he decided to elaborate.

"I think I can find a spell or two to return you to your time, but it'll take some work," said Bill, "But it looks like my request for a desk transfer might pan through after all, so I'll be here."

There was a clatter as Molly's knife slipped from her grip to the floor, her face pale and her eyes furious. She was about to say something, as everyone stared at her angry, slightly crazed expression, when-

"We aren't leaving," said 'Mione softly, as everyone turned to stare at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie, concerned and relieved. He didn't want these two leaving his sight, if he could help it! They were traumatized. Though he still wasn't sure if it was the book's fault.

"We- 'Mione and I, we figured out how and why we got here," said Ronald finally, "It was a set-up. One that after we discussed, we don't mind playing a part in at all. That's why we're staying. Not forever, mind you, but long enough that if this whole thing works out, well, then it'll serve our purpose."

"What do you mean not staying?" asked Molly sharply, as Arthur asked, "What do you mean set up?"

"We- We had first thought we couldn't explain the future to you, because it's the future, and well, it's not something we should explain," said 'Mione, "But the whole point of coming here is because we know the future, and we can tell you everything, well, not us telling you, but we have all the answers to your questions."

"The whole cryptic mystery thing you guys are doing is sort of freaky," commented George, as everyone stared at them.

Ronald sighed, and pushed his chair back a bit as he said, "We were sent by someone to the past, plucked out of a bad situation if you could say. This person arranged it so that we can tell you all about the future. All about what goes down. But the thing is, this person knew we didn't have the whole story ourselves. So they gave us a book, to share with you. Something we can leave behind so you can read it, consult the book, find the answers when we're gone, blah blah blah. I mean, it would be a hell of a lot easier to just give you the main details and then just leave you guys to fix it, but that wouldn't work, because a whole heck of crap shit happens and you need all the details."

"What Ronald means," said 'Mione with a slight glare, "Is that just telling you about the future won't be enough. The future isn't- It's not a happy place, and I'm sure you guessed as much. This book has a lot of things that occurred with us, a lot of answers to questions that will arise. We will read it together, and explain anything that has, or hasn't, occurred. The book will stay behind when we're gone. But the main reason that it's in book form is because it isn't our message. The person who wrote this book, well, he had a lot of things he needed to get across. He wanted the direness of the situation explained. Every memory revisited. So that nobody would question each others decisions. Or their own."

"So, we're reading a book about our future?" asked Hermione, a little shocked, "But isn't that illegal?"

"It's a necessity," was all her older counterpart had to say.

"Not just us," added Ronald, "'Mione and I agree there are other people who are involved and deserve a chance at knowing their futures."

"Wait- what?" asked Ron blankly.

"We want your consent before you can hear the other guest names," said 'Mione, avoiding Ronald's eyes, "That you want to read this book, and that you'd be willing to host a few extra guests in this reading. If all of you agree, we'll tell you everything. If you don't, then we can leave. And let the future play out as it does."

"'Course we want to know!" said Fred stubbornly, looking around at the uneasy faces, "Don't we?"

"Of course we do," said Molly, equally fierce, "We want to know everything."

The table was quiet. Some needed longer to consider it. Harry's voice was the first to join in agreement. George didn't count as he always went with Fred. Slowly, murmurs of assent followed after, everyone a little uneasy. Percy and Hermione seemed the most unsure about this, but neither wanted to be left behind. When everyone agreed, Ronald sighed and turned to 'Mione as he squeezed her hand under the table. She was still not looking at him, and had pushed her plate away. He rolled his eyes.

"The extra guests are um, shit," he said, looking around the table, "Well, one is Professor Remus Lupin. You know him from last year, he's sort of important to our future."

"We're going to see him again?" asked Harry, finally speaking up, and looking a little excited.

"Yeah, we see him a lot in the future," said Ronald, swallowing and looking past Harry, at his shoulder.

"Also we want to invite Professor Dumbledore," said 'Mione softly, "We think he would be interested in these details."

"We can mail Dumbledore," said Molly with a nod, "And this Professor Lupin- He was the werewolf, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, the coolest teacher we've ever had!" said George with a grin.

"I can find his record at the ministry," mused Arthur, "Probably get an address and drop a message."

"Harry should send the message," blurted 'Mione, as Harry looked over in surprise, "He'll come faster if it's Harry."

"Who else get's the sneak preview to the future?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"The kids- They aren't-

"They need to know mum," said Ronald heavily, "It's our future after all."

"Yeah! And we want to know!" said George aggressively.

"But-

"No," said 'Mione firmly, "They need to know."

Molly sighed, and looked down. She didn't want them to hear about this dark world that those teenagers had come from. Sure it was their future, but these were _her _babies. They didn't deserve to hear those nightmares. They should be happy and wholesome and safe. Not in this horror story. However, something about the time travellers had changed from last. They seemed older. Wiser. Surer about themselves. And she was very aware that they were the ones calling the shots in this situation, no matter if she liked it or not.

"Also we want to invite a woman named Nymphadora Tonks," said 'Mione, "Who you don't know yet, but her future is important to this."

"She works as an Auror in the ministry," said Ronald, "That should help you track her down dad."

"Is that it?" asked Bill, as his father nodded. A silence had followed after that declaration, as Ronald and 'Mione shared uneasy glances. 'Mione's seemed accusing in return to Ronald's eye-roll.

"No," said 'Mione, glaring now at Ronald, "There are two more people. One is Fleur Delacour, a woman who lives in France that Ronald will go bring on his own because apparently he doesn't think I can go_- _

"What?! How are you going to France?!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, as Ronald winced from both sides, but 'Mione was in a full blown steam.

"And the other is Sirius Black who god knows where he is, but again Ronald is getting alone!" she concluded, sounding entirely miffed.

The entire room went silent, as they gaped at the two, while Ronald shot 'Mione a look and the two sighed. Mrs. Weasley had actually gone deathly pale, as everyone stared at them. Nobody said anything, but the trio was staring in wide-eyed shock and a little guilt.

"Sirius Black? The mass-murderer Sirius Black!?" asked Arthur in a deadly voice.

"He's not a mass-murderer or a Death Eater," said Ronald with a sigh, "He's innocent of all charges. Hermione, Ron and Harry proved that last year, actually, just two months ago. Professor Dumbledore will vouch for it too."

"How- What- You-

Mrs. Weasley was spluttering now as she stared at the younger teenagers, who flinched, while George had moved to hug his mother as she began to hyperventilate. Bill moved to help her regain her breath, as the trio in question looked abashed, ashamed, but their jaws out and firm with confidence. Everyone was in a silent shock, until Arthur finally sighed and said in a tired voice, "Is this true?"

"Yeah," said Ron softly to his dad, looking embarrassed.

"If he's so innocent- why wasn't he released?" demanded Percy, "What about all the witnesses? The trial-

"He was never given a trial," said 'Mione softly, "He was set up by Peter Pettigrew, who was parading around as your rat, by the way."

"Scabbers?" asked Percy, going white as a sheet and staring at the group. All his declarations of impossible dying on his throat. Ron clenched his fists and turned to his brother as he quietly said, "Yeah. He was."

"That's impossible!" said Arthur, just as horrified as his sons. Molly had just caught her breathe when she heard that declaration, and then passed out into her oldest's arms. Bill and George looked panicked as they put some smelling salts under her nose, and everyone watched her come to, looking worse for the wear.

"I- I can't believe- How?" she croaked, as George held her hands and Bill wrapped an arm around her.

"Lots of details," said Ronald, "And a long story we can't go into right now since it's all a part of the story. But he is alive, and Sirius Black is innocent."

"Sweet Merlin," said Arthur with a shudder, as he moved to a cupboard and unsealed it with his wand. It revealed a large bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey, and the dark, amber liquid ran like a waterfall into his glass. He poured a tiny bit for Percy and Charlie, both with their hands outstretched, before swallowing it down in a gulp. He looked as though he was twenty years older as he stared at the time travellers. The bottle was floated over to Molly and she drank an equally large cut of alcohol, looking just as aged as her husband, before passing the bottle to Bill, who forewent the glass and just gulped down a large sip.

"They're telling the truth!" said Harry earnestly, "Sirius is innocent! He's my godfather!"

"And Pettigrew really was our rat," said Ron with a snarl.

"Look," said Ronald, as he stood up suddenly, "This is a lot to take. Let's just- I don't know, agree to call all these people to our house, and I don't know, just- deliver the messages."

"You can't go after Sirius Black alone!" argued Charlie, as he grabbed the whiskey bottle from Bill and took a swig.

"I have an idea where he is," said Ronald with a shrug, "And I need to go. Look, just trust me when I say this is important. Let's just reconvene in the morning. It's been a long day, and 'Mione needs her rest."

He didn't wait for an answer as he suddenly leaped up from his chair, and placed an arm around his girlfriend's waist, helping her up. She shot the room an apologetic glance as they walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to Bill and Charlie's old room, where she was supposed to stay. The kitchen was silent as everyone sat back around the table, stunned despite themselves. The Firewhiskey was poured into glasses, and put away as the adults tried to wrap their heads around the details of today. And tomorrow was only going to be longer.


End file.
